A family for a angel
by Falcon 101
Summary: Olivia in her newest case is determined to help a little girl find happiness, with help from her best friend Elliot.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Elliot is divorced and Olivia is single all other characters are the same. I own nothing except any new characters introduced in this story. **

"Beep Beep Beep" Olivia groaned and waved her hand to hit the snooze button on her alarms she opened her eyes rubbed her face with her hand and turned over to look at the sunlight peering through the window.

"Another day to look forward to" Olivia whispered smiling as she climbed out of bed dressed herself in her work clothes grabbed a piece of toast and walked out to her car she breathed in fresh air and gazed out looking at people running around the streets of New York City "it's a beautiful day" Olivia thought "I bet Elliot will be pushing me to go out and enjoy myself when I have a break".

Olivia drove to the New York Police Department and was greeted by her best friend and work partner Elliot holding a muffin and a cup of coffee "hey sleepyhead got you some breakfast."

Olivia smiled widely "thank you but you know contrary to what you might think I do actually eat something before I start work."

"Olivia a slice of plain toast and the occasional snickers bar hardly qualifies as a decent breakfast."

"We've been working together too long" Olivia muttered "what's wrong" Olivia whispered seeing the look on Elliot's face.

"its today's case we've been told that a child named Elora Jenkens has run away from the dolphin sea orphanage last night we found her hiding in a drain early this morning". Elliot handed her a written document signed from the owner of the dolphin sea orphanage.

"I see" Olivia whispered "why hasn't she been returned to the orphanage."

"She was found with bruises all over her body and our colleagues agree that she could have assaulted last night when she was on the streets Fin told me she looked terrified this mourning she won't talk to anyone but maybe she will talk to you."

Olivia followed Elliot down the hallway to the interview room "she won't want to talk to me Olivia" Elliot said "I feel like a big scary monster whenever she sees me". Olivia smiled at him "just give me a minute."

Olivia opened the door and had to dive to catch something small trying her hardest to run past her "it's okay its alright shhh its okay i'm not going to hurt you" Olivia said trying to hold on as the girl kept fighting her grip "shhh shhh shhh" Olivia softly said stroking what looked like long light brown hair. The girl stopped struggling and Olivia trying to look at the little girl's face while the girl looked at the floor felt her heart starting to ache "its okay now sweetie i'm Olivia I just want to talk to you if that's okay with you" the girl shook her head slowly.

Olivia closed the door and sat on a chair "well then how about I talk, you can listen and if you want to say anything you can."

The girl looked up at her with bright brown eyes "okay" she whispered.

"Now people have told me you have a beautiful name called Elora and looking at this" Olivia said flicking through the document "your four years old which I think is a big age for a girl."

Elora looked up at her puzzled Olivia looked down at her observing how small and skinny the girl looked, then watched Elora placing her tiny hands on Olivia's knees, climbed into her lap and with her knees on Olivia's things looked at her face, and placed her hands on her cheeks. Olivia just smiled at Elora thinking that the girl was starting to trust her.

"Are you a police person" Elora whispered.

"Yes I am is it okay that i'm a police person" Olivia said.

"Police are scary, how come your not scary".

Olivia took a chance and placed her arms around the girl Elora flinched but then her shoulders relaxed and she sat comfortably on Olivia's lap "police are meant to be scary Elora we catch bad guys and we help people who are in trouble". Elora rested her head on Olivia's chest and Olivia placed a hand on her head "I think you might be in trouble and I want to help you."

"I feel sleepy" Elora whispered.

"You can go to sleep if you want and when you wake up you can talk to me and tell me more about yourself."

Elora gave a gigantic yawn and was out like a light. Oliva saw the door opening and pressed a finger to her lips, Elliot smiled and Olivia picked the girl up and gently carried her to the cribs she placed her in a bed and felt Elliot's hand rubbing her shoulder. "I knew Elora would open up to you" he softly said in Olivia's ear.

"I haven't found out anything Elliot she told me that police are scary that was it."

"She can't be that scared of police the way she was sleeping in your arms."

Olivia looked at Elliot "what did the people at the orphanage say."

"I told them about her injuries and they have told us they won't interfere in our investigation they say they're shocked what happened children have run away before, but Elora has been there all her life they said she was very happy there and that she is usually very nice cheerful and funny, they don't understand it".

"Whatever the reason she ran away, Elliot my thoughts are that something terrible happened to her last night".

Elora stired and opened her eyes she looked at Olivia and smiled then she looked at Elliot and dove under the covers "Elora honey this is Elliot he's a nice police person too" Elora peeked out and Elliot smiled kindly then Elora climbed out of the covers, sat on the bed and smiled at Elliot.

"Can we talk to you Elora" Olivia asked. Elora nodded "we know you ran away last night from the orphanage they told us that you have been there all your life why did you run away."

Elliot leaned forward "your not in any trouble Elora we just need to know if its because something bad happened" Elliot looked at Olivia as Elora started to cry "Lily went away" the girl whispered

"was Lily a friend of yours" Olivia said Elora nodded "she was my best friend and yesterday a mommy and daddy came and took her away Mrs Silverbeads told me that it was because I was bad and I wanted to find Lily to say sorry".

Olivia felt lost for words and with Elliot staring sadly at Elora Olivia lifted Elora onto her lap and held her close.

**This is my first story if I could have at least one review about my story I would be very happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot walked into the lounge to make a pot of coffee and bumped into Brian carrying a turkey sandwich "is there any news," Brian said.

Elliot took a deep breath and nodded, "it's hard to say Brian but I think there are people at this orphanage Elora has lived in which are being horrible to her, and she's taken it to heart its partly why she ran away, the other reason is she misses her friend who was adopted a few days ago."

"Ah shit poor kid," Brian muttered he glanced at the coffee in Elliot's hand, "how's Olivia doing."

"She's in the interview room now trying to calm the girl down using her natural talents," Elliot gave Brian a pat on the back and picked up two mugs of freshly made coffee, "i'll let you know when we find anything."

Elliot knocked before entering the cribs and found Olivia holding Elora in her lap humming silly tunes and pulling funny faces. Elliot saw the girl smiling and giggling, and he started to feel more confident that Elora was going to open up.

"Elora can we talk some more," Olivia said giving Elora a gentile squeeze.

"Okay misses Olivia," Elora said nodding her head.

"You don't have to call me misses Olivia just Olivia will be fine, now I know this will be hard for you but if you can tell me the truth I can help you feel better."

Elora looked into Olivia eyes and slowly said "I can't say anything about the orphanage."

"Elora" Elliot leaned foreward, "are there bad people at the orphanage people who say mean things to you."

"Were they the people who gave you those bruises," Olivia whispered.

"I can't talk about it," the girl whispered.

"Elora sweetie remember what I said," Elliot placed a hand on Elora's shoulder, "you're not in any trouble we only want to stop bad things from happening to you, but we can't do that unless you tell us the truth."

Elora placed her hands over her ears and shook her head.

Elliot waited outside leaving Olivia alone with Elora in the room then he saw Olivia opening the door. "She's asleep again I don't think she's had a proper sleep in days."

Elliot placed his hands on his hips, "what do you think we should do Liv I thought she trusted you enough to talk to us but she is refusing to tell us, I fear something terrible has happened at the orphanage."

"So do I we're going to talk to the managers of the orphanage and get to the bottom of this."

"We haven't got anything to go by these bruises could have just as easily happened when she ran away from the orphanage if we go in there guns blazing."

Olivia nodded, "they'll just pretend they have no idea and insist that some thug on the street is responsible yes your right." Olivia looked away down the hallway, "i'm going to have a word with Cragen can you keep an eye on her while i'm gone."

Elliot sat on a chair in the interview room resting his eyes then he saw Elora stirring and the first thing she said was, "where's Olivia"

"Olivia's just gone to talk to someone she'll be back soon."

Elora smiled widely at Elliot's words and Elliot gave her a lop sided grin, "you like Olivia don't you."

"yep."

"I think Olivia likes you very much as well, and Elora I know you don't want to tell us what happened right now but maybe later if you feel like telling us you can talk to us okay."

Elora climbed down from the bed and hugged Elliot's knees, "I like you too Ellie."

Elliot giggled, "thank you Elora I like you very much as well, but I would like it if you called me Elliot I think Ellie might be a girl's name."

"Okay Mr Elliot."

Elliot sniggered some more "just Elliot."

Cragen pushed a stack of papers to one side and stared at Olivia, Olivia looked into his eyes trying not to blink even though she knew Cragen was fair and kind she was afraid of what he might say. "Olivia i'm saying this as your boss your letting this case get to you, and you're going to get in trouble with me."

"I know Cragen but if we let her go back there," Olivia eyes desperately pleaded with Cragen.

"Without any concrete evidence we can't."

"Just looking at her shows she has been abused, I don't why she won't tell me but I know with time I can get to the bottom of this please let her stay with me just for a short while."

"Detective Benson."

"If I can't get anywhere I promise I will take her back to the orphanage and let the case drop." Olivia held her breath. Cragen started to smile "you can't save the world Olivia you know that don't you."

"But I can save this little girl," Olivia whispered, "I know I can."

The office door flew open and Elliot ran in, "Elora's very upset come quickly." Oliva ran past Elliot opening the interview room door and felt Elora clinging to her legs. "Olivia I don't wanna go back there."

Olivia gently stroked Elora's head, "Elora listen."

"Please don't take me back there," the girl said.

"Can you tell me about what happened in the orphanage now," Olivia whispered

Emily shook her head "I can't Olivia."

Olivia saw Cragen approaching her, "your a nice grown up I wanna stay with you, please."

Olivia bit her lip then she turned around and looked at Cragen's sad face, "Cragen."

Elora clung to Olivia's leg, "please don't go away."

"Cragen please let her stay with me," Olivia said feeling her eyes fill up with tears. Cragen sighed and nodded.

Olivia's face lit up and she stroked Elora's hair until the girl looked up at her, "you can stay with me for a little while okay Elora." Elora gave Olivia a big hug "thank you" she whispered.

That night Olivia opened up the door and taking Elora's hand she led her inside, "this is my new home" Elora said looking around excited Olivia bent down "while your staying with me, yes it is your home."

"I've got to help Olivia" Elora said.

"Help" Olivia whispered confused.

"Work and stuff so I won't be beat up", Elora said nodded Olivia raised an eyebrow and horror dawned on Elora's face she started to hit her forehead with her hands. Olivia quickly held on to her hands "honey" she started.

Elora covered her ears with her hands Olivia just gave her a hug, "i'll bet your starving i'll make you something to eat."

Olivia made spaghetti and meatballs she glanced at Elora sitting on the coach twiddling her thumbs, "are you bored."

Elora nodded.

"I think sitting there isn't much fun," Olivia said as she turned on the television. "Pick a channel honey dinner will be ready soon", she handed Elora the remote, and went back to the kitchen to get two plates.

Olivia watched Elora eat her dinner as quickly as she thought possible, then when she gave a little burp and said thank you Olivia washed the dishes and sat down with Elora to watch television, she smiled when Elora climbed into her lap and rested her head on Olivia's chest.

Another commercial break later and Olivia heard deep breathing coming from Elora she carried the sleeping girl to her bedroom and tucked her in. Then she returned to the living room and went to work setting up the pull out coach, she changed into her pyjamas and lying on the coach let herself fall into a deep sleep.

"Olivia" Olivia's eyes shot open "Olivia Olivia," Olivia sprang off the coach and ran to the bedroom she opened the door and saw Elora drenched in sweat bawling, "Olivia" Olivia scooped Elora into her arms and held her close "shhh you've just had a bad dream." Elora clung to Olivia tightly "I thought I was back at the orphanage."

Olivia rocked her back and forth in her arms "sweetheart please you can trust me why are you scared of the orphanage," Olivia felt Elora's hands clinging to her neck "Misses Silverbeads she hurts me real bad her hands hurt I have to do what she says because i'm selfish."

Olivia felt like crying for the little girl, "i'm sorry Olivia i'm selfish", Elora whispered.

"Baby you are not selfish baby you understand, and Misses Silverbeads she won't hurt you ever again," Olivia whispered.

Elora whimpered "I wasn't supposed to say anything Olivia."

"Did she tell you not to tell anyone."

"She says if I ever did tell anyone especially a police person, I will never have a mommy and daddy."

Olivia just closed her own eyes and brushed Elora's cheek with her hand finally understanding why the little girl didn't want to tell her the truth "Mrs Silverbeads is a bad person don't listen to her."

"But," the girl started.

"Elora nothing bad is going to happen okay its good that you told me this don't be afraid i'm going to stay here until you go back to sleep."

Emily clung to Olivia tightly "can you stay here for good please if its okay" Olivia climbed into bed beside Elora she watched her cuddle up to her and hearing the girl's breathing deepening she slowly drifted off to sleep holding the little girl close.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke up very early the next morning wondering what the warmth on her back was coming from, then she saw Elora asleep with a peaceful look on her face and last night's events came flooding back. She gently removed the girl's arms from her back as best as she could, and looking at Elora still fast asleep she went into the kitchen and ran Elliot's mobile.

"Olivia hey you okay," Elliot said in a sleepy voice.

"Its Elora, I think I know what happened."

"She's told you something."

"She has bit by bit she's told me her story. A woman named Misses Silverbeads has been physically and emotionally abusing her, and from what she said last night before she went to sleep she was forced to do labour in the orphanage so she wouldn't get hurt, and she's scared which is why she didn't tell us."

"Scared of being hurt?" Elliot's voice said.

"She's scared that she would never have a family, Misses Silverbeads told her that was going to happen if she said anything to the police."

There was a silence on the other end of the phone, "where are you thinking we should go from here."

"We have a suspect we can bring this Silverbeads woman down to the station, but I was thinking about doing something for Elora."

"What do you mean."

Olivia looked back towards the bedroom "She's probably not been out of the orphanage in a long time if at all, I was thinking about showing her around letting her have some fun, and Cragen did give me permission just before I left work last night to have a few days off if it was necessary."

"I understand i'll go down to the orphanage with Finn and bring in Silverbeads for questioning, tell Ellora Elliot says hi."

Olivia felt overjoyed, "thank you Elliot I owe you one."

Elliot laughed at the other end, "you owe me more than one after all these years have a good day."

Olivia giggled to herself putting the phone down and she began to concentrate on making a big breakfast of toast and pancakes with spreads, then she went back into her bedroom and Elora wasn't in the bed.

"Elora" Olivia said frightened then she noticed a big lump underneath the covers and relaxed hearing the sound of muffled giggling. "Hmmm I wonder where she went she must have disappeared". Olivia heard laughing and smiling placed her hands on the covers, "what's this lump doing here," she pulled the covers away to reveal the smiling Elora, "there she is do you want some breakfast."

"Yes please" Elora said jumping off the bed and running into the kitchen. Olivia saw her grabbing a pancake and she hurried to grab a plate, "here eat your food on this so the crumbs won't make a mess."

"This tastes yummy thank you Livy, can I call you Livy," the girl said blinking her brown eyes at Olivia.

"Sure you can, and Elora slow down when you're eating your food or you'll be sick."

"Okay," the girl muffled with her mouth full making Olivia laugh, "are we going to the police place today."

"Well I was thinking you might be a bit bored if you went there all day."

"I wouldn't be bored if you were there Livy."

Olivia smiled, "so I was thinking if you would like we can go out and explore the city for a little while and later on we could go to the park what do you think."

Elora nodded looking really excited she jumped down from her chair and ran to the bedroom, "honey we need to finish breakfast first," Olivia called.

Elora ran back out, "sorry I was getting ready, I don't think it takes very long, I don't have any other clothes."

"We can get you some more clothes while we're out."

"Okay" Elora said grinning she hugged Olivia's waist tightly Olivia smiling herself bent down to hug her back, "Livey."

"Yes what is it," Olivia said

"I like pancakes," the girl said.

"That's good do you like baths as well."

"Nopey baths are cold, and being dirty is fun."

Olivia bent down to look at her face, "well you look like you live in a chimney and," she gave the girl a huge sniff Elora laughed out loud, "you don't exactly smell like daises lets get you cleaned up."

"But, but" the girl stammered.

"I promise i'll make the bath nice then we can go out okay." Olivia said taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom.

Olivia got ready while Elora watched the television she had no clothes that she owned that would come close to fitting Elora for her to wear outside, and felt bad that she had nice clothes to wear while Elora's clothes had holes in the arms. Elora however kept a happy expression on her face, she looked like she was in Disneyland and Olivia had to catch her to stop her from racing out the door when she opened it.

A few minutes later Olivia walked along the street holding Elora's hand while she merrily skipped in her worn shoes, "where's Mellibit" the girl asked.

"Mellibit," Olivia said confused.

"The big nice police guy."

"Oh Elora, his name's Elliot."

"Sorry his name's hard to speak."

"He's not coming with us right now, but we'll see him later on, he wants me to say hello to you for him."

"I miss him," Elora whispered closing her eyes.

Olivia bent down and hugged her, "we'll see him soon, we're going to have some fun remember lets be happy." Elora stretched out her arms and gave Olivia the infamous puppy dog eyes look which Olivia had been afraid of every since a little kid at work first tried it on her, "carry me please," the girl said.

Olivia picked Elora up in her arms surprised that the little girl weighed so little she didn't feel much heavier than her handbag, "this is fun its like riding a elephant."

"I won't be carrying you for the whole day you know," Olivia said, the girl just giggled and started to point at everything she saw sometimes saying, "wow." Olivia hearing Elora being so excited at being outside felt sad seeing that the girl had experienced so little in life and heading into the entrance of the shopping plaza headed for the nearest clothes shop she could see.

She put Elora down and looked at the clothes on display, "how about you pick something nice to wear." The girl furrowed her forehead in concentration, then looked at each rack until she pointed at a blue dress, "can I have that one please."

"Sure you can sweetheart, and while you were looking I found a few t shirts and trousers do you like them," the girl looked at the clothes in Olivia's arms and nodded, "how about we go into the change room and try them on."

"Can I surprise you," Elora said at the entrance.

Olivia nodded as Elora pulled the curtain, then after a minute pulled it back wearing the dress smiling, "she looks like a whole new kid," Olivia thought. "You look so beautiful honey lets pay for your clothes then we can go to the park."

Elora placed her hands on Olivia's forearms, "can we look around this place first if that's okay please"

Olivia smiled and picked up the girl's tatty old clothes, "sure we can."

Olivia looked around the toy store with Elora holding on to her hand, and after Elora insisted on watching a dancing toy mouse in a ballerina outfit for ten minutes Olivia decided to buy it for her, they went to Mcdonalds and brought lunch.

"Livy," the girl said eating her fries.

"Yeah honey."

"This has been the best day ever," Elora said slowly.

Olivia's heart swelled knowing it was because of her Elora was having such a good time, "well i'm glad, and the day isn't over yet we still need to head to the park." Olivia's mobile buzzed and she answered it, "Elliot."

"We have misses Silverbeads in custody took a long time to get her down here."

"And," Olivia whispered.

"She's denying everything honestly she pretends like she's this lovely kind caring person and acts like Elora has lost her mind, the orphanage staff are pretending to be supportive in our investigation. The twist is that there have been no witnesses to Elora's abuse, nor have there been any suspicions in the past. I don't buy that at all, we had to let Silverbeads walk. I think we'll need your help you've witnessed Elora telling you what happened that's the best evidence we have to make an arrest."

"Is that Elliot, hi Elliot, can we see Elliot," Elora said loudly in her seat.

Olivia pressed a finger to the girl's lips to stop people from staring, "How is Elora doing," Elliot said.

"Elora is happy to be outside, she wants to see you again we're about to head to the park closest to work."

"Well my shift will be done soon how about I meet you at park i'll see you there in about half an hour."

"Thanks Elliot I think Elora will be pleased," she closed her phone and looked at Elora, "we're meeting Elliot at the park are you nearly finished."

Elora climbed off her seat and climbed onto Olivia's lap and looked up at Olivia with big eyes her lip started to tremble, "carry me."

Olivia smiled, "I think you mean tickle me," she whispered. Elora laughed out loud as Olivia's hand tickled her stomach and Olivia lifted Emily onto her feet, "we're both going to walk to the playground honey its good exercise."

"Okay Livy lets go," Elora said tugging on Olivia's hands to get the woman out of her seat.

Elliot exited the doors and after looking at the beautiful sun walked to the park and saw Olivia pushing Elora on a swing Elora was smiling and with every swing she loudly said "higher, higher." Elliot saw Olivia panting with the effort and he walked to the front of the swing to catch Elora's eye, he waved at her.

"Livy Elliot is here" Olivia took a few deep breathes and got the girl down from the swing. Elora ran to Elliot and hugged his legs, "hey Elora did you have fun today."

"Lots of fun with Livy" the girl said swinging off Elliot's hand.

"We've had a great day," Olivia croaked.

"You look beat Liv," Elliot said concerned.

"I'm just a little tired."

Elliot with his remaining arm draped it around Olivia's shoulders, "you're a wonderful person you know that right."

"Its what you keep telling me every time I spend the day doing something good." Olivia looked deep into Elliot's eyes and felt Elliot draw her closer to his chest.

"Elliot," the girl interrupted Olivia's thoughts, Elliot looked at Elora "are you Livy's boyfriend Elliot," the girl said innocently looking up at Elliot.

Elliot released his arm from Olivia's shoulders and bent down to look Elora in her eyes, "Elora we're best friends and work partners."

Elora turned her head to look up at Olivia smiling widely "Livy and Elliot sitting in a tree K I something something G."

Olivia bent down grinning, "do you need to be tickled again," the girl giggled and held out her arms.

"Honey i'm a bit tired" Olivia said Elora gave her the cutest look that Liv had ever seen and she groaned.

"I can carry you Elora," Elora nodded smiling and Elliot picked her up, "thank you" Olivia mouthed.

They got back to Olivia's apartment and Elliot placed Elora down the girl ran to the coach, "well then," Elliot said looking at Olivia "um," Olivia said wondering why she suddenly felt uncomfortable "thank you for..."

"How come your standing there Elliot," Elora walked over to stand besides Olivia.

"I'm just saying goodbye sweetheart i'll see you girls soon," Elliot turned around and Elora jumped in front of him "stay here please," Elora whispered hugging Elliot's waist.

"Elora" Olivia started.

"Please Elliot please, please please" Elliot looked at Olivia for help "pwease" Elora said giving Elliot a heart melting face.

"Its um up to Olivia," Elliot managed to say, Olivia sighed as Elora turned around and looked up at Olivia, "please Livy please."

"Okay okay" Olvia said, Elora ran through the house screaming "yayyy" and stopped to turn on the television. Elliot saw the chance and led Olivia into her bedroom, "i'm sorry Olivia I should have said no."

"Its fine i'm the one that is looking after her for now I should have been stronger." Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes "I hope i'm not screwing everything up by being too soft."

"You know that's not true Olivia, Elora looked very happy you've brought her out of her shell in such a short time she's showing her true colours and she trusts you."

"She trusts you too she told me she missed you this mourning."

Elliot's eyes sparkled with warmth "How was the day," he whispered.

Olivia breathed out hard and looked at Elora watching the telly, "It was like looking after a cheeky little monkey."

"I know that you secretly really enjoyed it." Elliot said.

Olivia gently punched him "am I really like an open book."

"Its because I know you so well," Elliot said. "I know you really love children just think of this as practice for when you get married someday and have kids."

Olivia hugged Elliot hearing his words, in the past whenever she thought about marriage she thought it would never happen to her. Her romantic life over the past few years was nearly nonexistent but somehow having Elliot in her life made her feel like she didn't need to be married to be happy. "your the best," Olivia whispered.

"Second to you," Elliot whispered back.

"Livy Elliot," a little girl's voice called.

"The cheeky little monkey is calling us," Elliot said smiling

"Elliot would you like to stay the night if you don't mind sleeping with me on the coach bed," Elliot just nodded.

It was midnight when Olivia woke up from a bad dream sweating she looked around and saw Elliot asleep next to her then she walked to the kitchen and got some water.

"Livy" Olivia saw Elora in her pyjamas walking towards her in her bare feet.

"Hey honey why are you still up."

"I heard you crying, you look scared," Olivia smiled and stroked the girl's head, "i'm fine sweetie." Olivia whispered she picked the girl up and carried her to the bedroom and tucked her in. Elora looked at her worried and Olivia smiled widely, "i'm okay really I am, nothing bad is going to happen."

Olivia watched Elora lie down in bed and closed her eyes, "goodnight" she headed back to the coach and after lying down heard the pitter patter of tiny feet, she opened her eyes as Elora came climbing into the coach bed, "if i'm here you won't have nightmares anymore."

Olivia smiled in the dark "this is very nice of you" Elliot gave a snort in his sleep, "Elliot sounds like a bear" the girl giggled as she snuggled into Olivia's shoulders. Olivia lovingly let her hands stroke the girl's body and Elora whispered, "I love you Livy thank you for taking care of me."

Olivia felt tears of happiness forming in her eyes, she kissed the girl's forehead and whispered back, "I love you to Elora."


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot woke up with something tickling his nose he rolled over and saw Elora's face an inch from his own, "mourning Elliot."

"Hey Elora," Elliot sat up on the coach and looking around the living room saw that Olivia wasn't there then he looked at his watch, "do you know if Livy went to the station Elora."

"She said she wanted to stay here but she had to go to the station," Elora said softly.

"Oh right," Elliot smiled kindly at the girl, then he rolled off the coach and walked to the counter. He spotted a note from Olivia, _Elliot i'm really sorry to dump this on you, could you please look after Elora for the day i'll be home this evening thank you very much._

"Are you staying here today Elliot," Elliot saw the girl walking to the kitchen he bent down to Elora's level and smiled at the little girl, "well we could stay here or we could go out."

"Are we going to the park again," Elliot could see how excited the girl looked. "We can go to the park and I was wondering you went exploring with Olivia yesterday, we can go exploring again and see places you haven't seen before."

Elora nodded excitedly, "lets go lets go," she grabbed Elliot's hand and started to pull him to the door.

"Honey we're in our pyjamas."

The girl stopped and giggled, "we can't go outside in pyjamas Elliot."

"That's right, and we also need breakfast."

By mid mourning Elliot had packed his things for today, he drove to his apartment and led Elora inside, "what is this place" the girl said looking around slowly. Elliot picked her up, "this is where I live Elora."

"I thought you lived at Livy's place."

"No I was only there last night because Livy asked me to," Elliot opened up the closet in his bedroom, and quickly found the pink bag he was looking for he checked inside, and Elora peeking over Elliot's shoulder saw the tiny worn swimsuit which once belonged to Elliot's daughter Kathleen.

"what's is that Elliot," Elora whispered her eyes growing wide.

"Well I was wondering have you ever gone swimming."

Elora hugged Elliot's neck, "I want to Elliot I really want to but Elliot."

Elliot looked at Elora, "what is it."

"I don't know how to swim."

Elliot saw the girl looked upset he put the girl down and placed his hands on her shoulders, "old Elliot can teach you."

"Your not old Elliot," Elora said smiling.

Olivia looked up at the dolphin sea orphanage it looked happy and peaceful she heard laughter and assumed that children were playing inside, "it looks so peaceful," Olivia thought, "its ironic that in fiction and in real life, the most peaceful places sometimes hold dark and terrible secrets."

She walked inside and saw a young woman at the receptionist desk smiling at her, "Hi there i'm Fiona do you need any help today."

Olivia flashed her badge and Fiona's happy face shifted like a mask to reveal the fear underneath, "i'm detective Olivia Benson I need to speak to one of your staff, a woman her surname is Silverbeads."

"I am aware that Misses Silverbeads was arrested yesterday, she told us that she hadn't been charged."

"Well she must have forgotten to mention that the investigation hadn't been closed, now are you going to call her down."

Fiona waved her hands like they were burnt and pressed a button, "yes i'm sorry hang on."

Ten minutes later Olivia saw a woman in her late thirties with short blond hair dressed in a elegant manner walking towards her flashing a wide fake smile which Olivia immediately disliked, "hello i'm Marylin Silverbeads I suppose your here to talk to me about our precious little Elora I do hope she's okay."

Olivia looked at the unconvincing expression of worry on Marylin's face and restrained herself from punching the woman in the jaw she instead took a deep breath and said, "misses Silverbeads can I ask you some questions"

"Oh yes of course why don't we go into the office and we can have a cup of tea and a biscuit and we can chat."

Olivia nodded and followed Marylin Silverbeads to a large pink room surrounded by pictures of little dogs she refused whatever Marylin offered her and sat down on a fluffy pink chair.

"Marylin sit down please," Olivia said flatly, Marylin took a seat opposite her.

"My partner Elliot Stabler interviewed you yesterday, can you describe to me the questions he asked you regarding our investigation of Elora Jenkin's abuse."

"Why yes he um, well he did something that no one has ever said before he accused me of beating Elora." Marylin started to sniff and look at the desk. Olivia felt fire coursing through her veins seeing the performance Silverbeads was putting on, "he got angry with me too, he shouted, it was really very mean I haven't done anything to harm Elora"

"Misses Silverbeads," Olivia said as calmly as she could, "Elora has told me that you have been threatening her and abusing her to make her do unnecessary labour in the orphanage."

"Well that's just not true the poor little dear must be sick or mentally unstable."

Olivia shot daggers at Marylin, "thankfully she's not mentally unstable, because she won't come near you anymore."

Marylin looked to be on the verge of tears, "There is no evidence or proof, your taking the word of a four year old over me"

"I don't have any evidence yet Misses Silverbeads." Olivia got up and walked to the door, "this is your last chance to tell me the truth and I will go easier on you later"

"This is harassment your making me very upset just go," Marylin said waving her arms at Olivia.

Olivia marched out of the office knowing with a sinking feeling in her heart two things. The first thing was that she if she ever had any doubts that Silverbeads had hurt Elora seeing Silverbeads had shattered those doubts. The second thing was that she had reached a dead end she didn't know where to go

Olivia crossed her arms then an idea came into her head she straightened her shoulders, and walked further into the orphanage to investigate.

Elliot stood in the shallow water and turned around, Elora looked at the water and stepped back. "There's nothing to worry about," Elliot said as he walked up the steps, "the water looks dark," the girl whispered, "I don't wanna do this anymore Elliot, I want to go home."

"Elora," Elliot kneeled in front of Elora, "do you remember how excited you were that you were going to learn how to swim," Elora nodded.

"And remember how I said that I was going to teach you how to swim."

"Yeah" Elora said looking at her wet feet, "well I think you still want to do this and I know that it is a bit scary the first time before you go swimming, but I will be right here all the time making sure that your safe and once your in the pool you realise its not scary at all."

"Elliot," Elora whispered.

Elliot smiled kindly at the girl, "do you trust me Elora, do you know that I will make sure your okay."

Elliot saw the girl look into his eyes and seeing her nod made him feel the best feeling that he had ever known the feeling of acting like a father, "thats good then do you still want to go swimming."

Elora nodded showing a small smile, "I do i'm not scared."

"Now's that the brave Elora I know, lets go swimming," Elliot taking the girl's hands led her down the steps and Elora looked down amazed, "my body is gone."

"Its just underwater honey now watch me," Elliot moved his arms through the water and kicked his feet.

"Try it i'll hold you while you do it" Elliot said as he lifted Elora off the steps by the torso, Elora started to kick and Elliot slowly moved her through the water, Elora giggled, "i'm swimming Elliot."

"Your doing great," Elliot said he noticed woman around his age smiling at him and feeling slightly uncomfortable kept his focus on Elora.


	5. Chapter 5

In the hall there were children playing, there were staff watching over them some of them were smiling as they watched the children laughing, then Olivia walked up to a group of them flashed her badge in their faces and the smiles immediately faded from the staff.

"I'm detective Olivia Bensen, I was wondering if I can ask you some questions."

What looked to be the youngest of the staff a red headed woman whispered, "excuse me detective which one of us is in trouble."

"No one is I need your help."

The staff looked at each other until a tall elderly man, with a short white beard stepped forward, "mam I am Peter Zacks, I am happy to help with anything you need assistance with."

"Thank you Peter is there somewhere private we can talk," Peter gave a nod to the other staff and walked to a large room with Olivia tracing his steps. Once inside he closed the door and walked to the nearest armchair, "this is in regard to the situation relating to Elora Jenkins I presume."

"Yes that's right," Olivia said sitting down on another chair, "the person I believe who is responsible is Marylin Silverbeads, however I still need more proof then just Elora's word that Marylin is responsible for her abuse. If there is someone else involved or if there is anything you might know please tell me."

"What happened to Elora is wrong," Peter got up and started to walk around the room slowly with his hands behind his back, "I have been doing some thinking since I first heard rumours of Marylin arrest, I do believe you detective that Marylin is the one responsible for this crime and justice should be done."

Olivia smiled feeling like she could trust Peter, "so is there anything you can tell me that can help me."

"Unfortunately I haven't witnessed anything that Marylin has done to Elora first hand," Peter turned to look out the window, "but I have noticed lately children acting strangely some of them have black bruises which they say are caused from playing and they pretend they're okay. They do act polite towards Marylin, and it's because of all of this I have this feeling that there is something they're hiding from the other staff."

"She threatened Elora, she might have threatened other children as well."

Peter sat back down, "then what I recommend with your approval, is for me to get through to the children showing these signs of strange behaviour. If they can confess we can put Silverbeads away and stop this from happening to anyone else."

Olivia thought through it and she couldn't come up with a better plan but still she pushed on, "Peter thank you but is there other staff that might have witnessed Elora being hurt."

"Some of these staff are firm followers of Marylin, I can assure you of that. Some of them might be in on this abuse of children in the orphanage. There are thankfully staff here which i'm sure will support me to get the truth from the children. Once we have the information we will notify you Olivia right away."

"Thank you so much Peter" Olivia said standing up.

"I knew Elora quite well," Olivia turned around to look at Peter, "she would always lighten my day and the days of others around her."

"She is very special," Olivia whispered.

"Is she staying with you, if I might be so bold in asking?"

Olivia felt uncomfortable being asked a personal question then she saw the light in Peter's eyes and nodded, "she is for a little while until we can solve the case."

"I can tell you are a good person detective," Peter softly said. "I know Elora has always wanted someone like you to be her mother."

Olivia stood there feeling nothing except her heart ache, "I don't know what to say Peter I promised myself that I would make Elora happy again."

"I know and I think you know as well that there is only one thing Elora needs to be happy."

Olivia closed her eyes and when she opened them again tears stained her cheeks, "thank you again Peter."

Elliot walked to the lake in the park with Elora running ahead, "look at all the duckys," Elora pointed to at least twenty ducks floating near the edge of the water watching the pedestrians.

"There's lots of them huh I hope they're hungry," Elliot reached into a plastic bag while Elora looked up at Elliot blinking quickly, "are you hungry too Elliot" she said pointing at the bread in Elliot's hand. Elliot laughed "you and me wouldn't find this bread very tasty this is for the ducks to eat."

Elora held out her hands she was nearly frozen with excitement and saw bits of bread go in her hand, "now like this" Elliot threw the bread into the water and Elora laughed as the ducks started to fight over it. Elora threw her bread in the water and the ducks chased each other to gobble up the crumbs.

"They're so greedy aren't they Elliot," the girl said

"They sure are you really are good at feeding ducks aren't you."

"There were rabbits in the orphanage, I've had lots of practice."

"Well those ducks are very happy," Elliot looked down, "hey what's wrong," he whispered seeing a tear streaming down Elora's cheek.

Elora shook her head looking at the ground, "nothing Elliot."

Elliot through his experience with his own kids knew that trying to force Elora to talk was more than likely not going to help, "if there is anything worrying you, its not just Livy you can talk to you can also talk to me as well."

Elora turned her head and her sad eyes looked into Elliot's sympathetic ones, "are you going away again."

"I'm not sure I understand Elora, when have I gone away."

"You weren't there yesterday when me and Livy went exploring," Elora said softly.

"Elora me and Olvia we don't live together, sometimes I need to go back to where I live to do things that grownups have to do."

Elora stepped closer and continued to look at Elliot with eyes that made Elliot want to hold Elora and protect her from anything that dared to harm her. The girl gently grabbed his big warm hand, "I wish you lived with Livy and me."

"Honey me and Livy are best friends we see each other a lot of the time if we stayed together for too long Livy would be tired of seeing me that's why I don't live at her place because I don't want her to be tired of seeing me."

The girl nodded for a few seconds, "okay" Elora whispered. Elliot finally gave her a gentle hug, "I want to be your best friend too if its okay with you," Elliot drew back and as he saw the girl beaming at him, he felt happier than he had been in weeks.

"Best friends tell each other secrets," Elora said.

"Yeah that's true," Elliot said trying to ignore the ominous thought growing in the back of his mind.

Elora smiled widely, "do you like."

"Hey Elora me and Livy are" Elliot stammered.

"Chocolate" the girl finished.

Elliot relaxed his tense shoulders, "I do and I bet you like chocolate as well."

Elora nodded, "Livy wouldn't like it if I eat chocolate. I should do what she wants and eat healthy stuff."

"Elora you know best friends they also keep secrets" Elora looked at Elliot winking at her and grinned.

Elliot opened the door and Elora ran into Olivia's waiting arms, "I missed you too" Olivia whispered Elora drew back smiling at Olivia, "did you have fun today honey."

"Elliot is lots of fun, almost as fun as you."

"Almost" Elliot said walking inside, he handed Elora a bag and the girl ran to her room, "I couldn't spoil her like you did yester-"

Olivia gave him a gentle punch smiling, "I didn't spoil her that much and besides I did notice the chocolate on her fingernails."

"No that was just dirt from the playground," Elliot said trying to keep a straight face.

"Really," Olivia whispered smiling.

"Elliot look what Olivia brought me."

Elliot looked at the toy mouse in Elora's hand and gave a fake cough "so like I was saying."

"Elora did you have chocolate today," Olivia said.

Elora shook her head, "I was playing in the dirt."

"Well I can see some of this dirt close to your ear, and it feels sticky just like chocolate."

"That is a lovely mouse Elora," Elliot led Elora away from a smirking Olivia shaking her head.

"You want to play with her Elliot," Elora said sitting on the floor.

Elliot looked at the clock, "okay but just for a little while."

A few hours later Olivia had made dinner and Elliot was still playing with Elora smiling, but looking at the clock every few minutes Olivia finally decided to step in.

"Honey I think Elliot has to go home"

"But he's having fun Olivia," Elora whispered.

"Do you remember what I said before, how I have to go home and do stuff I don't want to do, well this would be one of those times."

Elora stood up and hugged Elliot, "thank you for playing with me Elliot can we play again soon."

"Sure we can."

"Tomorrow"

"We'll see Elora," Elliot whispered standing up and heading for the door.

"Elliot," Elora jumped in front of him, "the coach is very comfortable I slept there last night."

"Elora sweetheart you'll see Elliot soon," Olivia said picking her up, "you need to have dinner and a bath."

"Another bath," the girl said pulling a face.

"Yep because you have chocolate stains all over your face, you can have your dinner first."

"Okay Livy bye bye Elliot," Elliot waved to Elora while Olivia got the girl her dinner and walked Elliot to his car, "Silverbeads didn't crack when I went to the orphanage, but when I interviewed the staff one of them named Peter Zacks told me that he will try to get the other kids in the orphanage who have been suspected victims of abuse to talk, and he will tell me if he gets anything."

"I think we're close Olivia," Elliot whispered.

"We are and then we can put Silverbeads away."

"You and I both know what will happen to Elora," Elliot looked back towards the house Olivia could see the pain etched on his face. "She will end up in a foster home probably out of state.

Thoughts of what Peter had said to Olivia ran though her head, "it might still be a while before that happens," she stood there thinking about it, and then her face cracked. Elliot drew Olivia into his arms and hugged her, while she stood there crying into his shoulder.

"You already love her don't you" Elliot whispered "and I think she loves you too."

"Elliot its for the best," Olivia said drawing back, "she can't stay with me she's much better off with people who can be there for her all the time, and who can support her and give her the life that I can't give her."

"Olivia," Elliot whispered.

"Thank you for today bye," Olivia turned away and walked back to the house. She got inside and saw Elora finishing her dinner "its bath time Livy," Olivia nodded slowly, "what's wrong Livy,' Olivia looked at the little girl fighting back her tears.

"I'm okay honey come on lets get you cleaned up."

That night Olivia tucked the girl in, "Livy can you read me a story."

"A story," Olivia saw Elora pointing at a book on the table, "Elliot" Olivia whispered she picked up the book and looked at the cover. It showed a man a woman and a little girl smiling side by side Olivia felt ready to cry again.

"Livy," Elora whispered.

Olivia opened the book and trying not to look upset she read the book while Elora kept pointing at the pictures. She read to the end and closing the book saw Elora fast asleep on the pillow. Olivia gently got out of the bed and kissed Elora's forehead feeling fresh tears in her eyes,

"Sweet dreams Elora," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

The next three days Olivia tried her hardest to focus on the present and enjoy every moment she spent with Elora. Each day was the same Olivia would sleep on the coach and was woken up each morning with Elora playing with her arms and hair.

The little girl would say a happy "good morning" or "it's time to wake up Livy," and Olivia would smile widely at Elora and make breakfast. They would go out every day to see new places, Olivia thought Elora's favourite so far was seeing the dinosaurs at the museum of natural history. Then every evening Elliot would come to Olivia's apartment from work and play games with Elora and Olivia. At night Olivia would read a story to Elora, hug and kiss her goodnight and went to spend time by herself. No matter what she did in her alone time all she could think about was how wonderful she felt she kept hoping that this would last forever that Elora's investigation would continue, and the little girl she was growing to adore would be allowed to stay with her for a long time.

Olivia the next day woke up with Elora jumping on top of her, and smiling she started to tickle the little girl laughing along with Elora, "your even more energetic this morning."

Elora nodded quickly grinning, "we're spending the whole day with Elliot."

"That's why you're so excited," Olivia sat up and gave the girl a hug.

"He's never here for very long so we got to have fun with him all day today."

"Shouldn't we have some breakfast first," Olivia said.

"Not hungry," the girl replied as her stomach gave a loud rumble, "that was thunder," she quickly said looking sheepish.

Olivia laughed and got up, "I'm excited to see Elliot too but we need to have something to eat first."

They packed up and went to the beach closest to where they lived, and found Elliot setting up towels on the beach.

"Elliot," Elora said she ran to Elliot who picked her up and flew her around in his arms making the girl squeal in excitement before giving her a hug, "we're late cause Livy wanted breakfast," Elora kissed Elliot's cheek making him smile widely.

Olivia giggled, "hey there."

"Hey Olivia if Elora is wearing her swimsuit do you mind if I taker her swimming again."

"Go ahead if you don't mind Elora."

Elora took off her shoes and ran to the water, "i'm gonna swim all by myself Livy" she called back.

"You better get a move on," Olivia smiled as Elliot nearly tripped over his own feet chasing after Elora, she watched the two of them go into the water and her mobile rang "hello," she answered.

"Olivia Bensen," a female voice said.

"Yes," Olivia said feeling on edge.

"Victoria Sykes child services are you free to talk."

Olivia wanted to close her phone and ignore Victoria, but years of being in the police made her talk before she could stop herself, "yes I am."

"It is to my knowledge that Elora Jenkins has been staying with you for nearly a week now."

"That's right its until her investigation can be closed, it's going to take a lot more time."

"I'm afraid that this has been going on for far too long Misses Bensen, without a proper check of your home. Child services feel that is absolutory necessary to remove Elora Jenkins from your care and place her with a foster family that has room for her."

Shock came over Olivia and for a few seconds she couldn't speak then plucking up strength she whispered, "when."

"Tomorrow bring her into the station where you work at ten am, one of our staff will take her from there."

Olivia said yes then closed the phone she watched Elora play with Elliot for half an hour not moving from where she sat. Seeing the girl look so happy Olivia wanted nothing more than to keep it that way, and she knew that if Elora lived with foster parents who were experienced and loving the little girl would live a good a life as Olivia could hope for her. All those thoughts ran through Olivia's head.

"Livy" Elora came running soaking wet Olivia put on a fake smile and gently rubbed her in a dry towel, "you'll get warm soon, is Elliot okay he hasn't drowned"

Elora giggled and pointed at Elliot walking slowly toward them, "I splashed Elliot." Elora said beaming Elliot gave a grumble with a smile, and tipped Elora upside down the girl laughed out loud. Olivia just waved at Elora, until Elliot tipped her back up, "are you ready for icecream," Elliot said.

They got home late that afternoon and Elliot clung to Elliot's leg, "do you have to go Elliot." Elora looked up at Elliot with pleading eyes Elliot smiled down at her, "well I could stay for dinner but its up to Livy."

"Livy, Livy," Olivia nodded, "he can stay if he wants to," in her mind this would be the last time they would get to do this and she wanted it to be special.

Olivia walked to the kitchen and took out a pan then she couldn't hold it in any longer she started to cry, "Livy" a small voice said.

Olivia looked out the window and felt Elliot's hand on her shoulder and Elora's hand in her own, "Liv" Elliot whispered.

Olivia stifled her sobs and turned around Elliot drew her into her arms, "its okay Olivia."

Olivia hugged him back and felt two small arms hug her legs, "are you feeling better Livy," Olivia looked down at Elora's beautiful face and closed her eyes feeling her emotional strength returning, "Elora there's something I need to tell you."

Elora was led to the coach by Elliot and Olivia sat down looking into her eyes, "honey there's a nice family a very nice mom and dad who have other kids and they want to look after you."

"Families are nice Livy its nice of them to be nice," Elora whispered looking excited.

"I'm glad you're excited" Olivia said trying to smile, "because your going to live with them tomorrow."

Elora beamed and hugged Olivia, "thank you Livy i'm going to have so much fun."

Elliot squeezed Olivia's shoulder and Olivia felt better that what she was doing was what Elora wanted, but a part of her still wanted to cry.

"Livy," Elora said drawing back from Olivia's embrace, "i'm living with you as well aren't I."

Olivia looked at Elora and said, "no sweetie you can't live with me anymore."

Tears slowly began to form and fall from the girl's eyes, Olivia brushed Elora's cheek with her hand, "I want to live with you Livy."

"Sweetheart I just want what's best for you."

"You want me to leave," the girl whispered.

"No Elora I, that's not"

Elora jumped from the coach and ran to the bedroom, Olivia heard her sobbing on the bed and stood up.

"Olivia," Elliot stopped her from walking into the bedroom, "give her time to calm down, then i'll go in there and talk to her."

Olivia stood there in silence listening to the girl crying, then a few minutes later Elliot walked in and closed the door.

Olivia made the best dinner she could trying not to listen to Elliot talking to Elora through the bedroom door, then as she was finished Elliot came out, "Elora is very sad she needs some time alone," Elliot said.

"I should go in there."

"She doesn't want to see either of us right now," Elliot said.

"She must think i'm abandoning her," Olivia sniffed.

"Olivia this is hard for me too," Elliot whispered, "but believe me she's going to be just fine. If that lovely dinner is ready i'll bring it in for her," Olivia watch Elliot walk to the bedroom place a plate down and walk back out without saying anything to Elora, Elliot gave Olivia a hug, "do you want me to stay."

"No i'll be okay this is something I started, and I have to deal with this be the grownup and go through with this for Elora's sake."

Elliot smiled kindly, "I can be here tomorrow for you and to say goodbye to Elora."

"The social worker is meeting us at the station ten o clock," Olivia said. "I want to say thank you. but after all you've done thank you doesn't sound good enough."

"Having you for a best friend and partner is the best thank you I can think of," Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead then walked out the door.

Olivia sat on the coach and turned on the television, after watching several programs she looked at the clock when she heard footsteps and Elora wearing her pyjamas stepped slowly towards the coach.

Olivia looked at her for a few long moments unsure of what she should say, "Livy can you please read me a story," Elora whispered.

Olivia turned off the telly, and gently taking the girl's hand she led her into the bedroom, she picked up a book sat down on the bed, and Elora immediately cuddled up next to her and looked on as Olivia read the story.

Olivia read until Elora's eyes were closed and Olivia could hear her breathing deeply, Olivia gently tried to move away when Elora suddenly clung to her tightly, "don't go please."

Olivia gently stroked Elora's head kissed the girl's cheek and climbing under the covers she held the child close. Elora snuggled in the woman's arms and fell asleep. As Olivia smiled in the dark she closed her own eyes, and just before drifting off to dreamland she wished that she could stay asleep with Elora in her arms, forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia opened her eyes and sighed as the events of last night came flooding back. She felt a small body snuggle tighter against hers, and Olivia looking to her side saw Elora keeping her eyes shut tight.

Olivia brushed the girl's cheek, "its not mourning yet," Elora whispered squeezing her eyes as tight as she could.

"Honey it is mourning and I want to make you the best breakfast you've ever had," Elora shook her head and buried herself under the covers. Olivia got up out of bed and peeled away the quilt.

"You can stay in bed if you want, i'll call you when i've made breakfast," she kissed the girl's cheek, and walked into the kitchen.

She made pancakes eggs and things that she thought Elora would really like to eat, "breakfast is ready honey," she called out to the bedroom.

Elora came into the kitchen wearing her pyjamas.

"Your not dressed yet," Olivia bended down to the girl's level, "my cloths have all disappeared," Elora said grinning.

Olivia nodded understanding what the girl was thinking, "i'll find those disappearing cloths, breakfast is right there"

"Thank you Livy," the girl said as Olivia put her on a chair and walked to her room.

Olivia searched the bedroom, and found the cloths had been hidden behind the desk next to her bed. "I've found the cloths honey" she called out she got out all of the girl's stuff and walked into the kitchen.

"Honey the cloths," she put the cloths down and walking to the bench saw Elora sitting on her chair with tears streaming down her face. Olivia picked the girl up and held her in the most loving embrace she could, she was about to let go when Elora gripped her neck tightly.

"Honey everything is going to be just fine," Olivia whispered. Elora eventually let go of Olivia and got dressed while Olivia packed the child's stuff into a backpack, she spotted a large piece of paper, and opening it saw a smiling little girl holding hands with a smiling man and woman in a field of flowers. Olivia dabbed her own eyes with a tissue and took a deep breath.

"Livy," Olivia turned around and Elora pointed at the drawing, "you like my drawing."

"Its beautiful honey."

Elora put the drawing in Olivia's hand, "no honey this is your picture you keep it okay."

"Okay," Elora whispered.

Olivia looked at the clock "you ready to go."

Elora nodded, "bye bye Livy's house," she said softly. Olivia picked up the girl's belongings and taking Elora's hand walked alongside the small girl to the police station.

When they got there at half past nine, Elliot was standing by his office waiting for them. Elora saw Elliot walking towards them, and ran into his arms.

"Hey angel," Elliot whispered, "I got you something."

Elora looked into a plastic bag and took out a large soft bunny she smiled and hugged the toy to her chest, "thank you Elliot," she whispered.

Olivia's hand rubbed the girl's head, "that's a lovely bunny, you're so lucky honey."

"I want to name him Flopsy Livy, he has big floppy ears like an elephant."

"That's a lovely name," Olivia smiled.

"Misses Olivia Bensen," Olivia looked up and saw a man walking towards her wearing a suit and a stern expression. "Lucas Clayton child services, thank you for being here early, we appreciate all you have done, now if Elora Jenkins is ready she can come with me now."

"Can we please have a minute alone," Olivia whispered her eyes pleaded with Lucas who nodded, walked outside and Olivia closed the door. Elora threw herself into Olivia's arms and hugged her as tightly as she could, "shhh baby remember what I said before everything is going to be just fine."

"I don't want to go Livy, please don't make me go."

"Honey remember what we talked about there's a family who want to take care of you and love you I know that's what you want."

"I don't want that family," Elora whispered.

"Elora," Elliot said bending down.

"I want to stay here, please i'll be good I promise please Livy."

"Elora," Elliot took the girl's hand, "we want you to stay with Livy too, but things are complicated, Livy and I can't give you the happy life you deserve, we wish that we could but we can't"

Elora finally let go of Olivia, "your the nicest grownups in the whole world," she whispered.

"And we think that you're the most amazing wonderful girl in the whole universe," Olivia said smiling.

Elora giggled then hugged Olivia, "I love you Livy."

"I love you to Elora," Olivia whispered kissing her cheek.

Elora let go and hugged Elliot, "I love you Elliot, and you love me right."

Elliot hugged Elora feeling a tear down his cheek, "yes I do, your my best friend honey, i'll miss you always."

"So will I," Olivia whispered drawing her arms around Elliot and Elora for a three way hug.

They opened the door, and Lucas was waiting outside, "we can carry her things to your car" Elliot offered. Lucas nodded his thanks and Olivia picked up Elora's things while Elliot carried the little girl out of the station.

"Bye bye station," Elora whispered waving to everything she could see over Elliot's shoulder.

Lucas opened the door and Olivia put Elora's stuff in Elliot followed by gently putting Elora inside the car and waited for the girl to let go of him before coming back out.

Olivia blew the girl a kiss, the car door closed and Elora pressed her face and hands against the glass waving at Olivia crying, "thank you misses Bensen" Lucas climbed into the car and quickly took off with Olivia waving at the disappearing car until she could no longer see it, then she slowly walked back into the station.

"Do you want some company," Elliot said Olivia turned to look at him and saw the stains of tears on his cheeks, "no thanks I need some time alone i'll call you later," Elliot nodded.

Olivia spent the rest of the day watching the television only stopping to eat something small, and when she went to bed she stayed awake wishing with all her heart that Elora was safe that she would be happy. She looked at the empty space beside her and tried to imagine that Elora was still there asleep beside her. The sound of her mobile buzzing reached her ears and she went to pick it up and read the message, _are you okay Elliot_.

Olivia replied,_ i'm in pain, but i'll be fine._


	8. Chapter 8

Elliot knocked softly on the door, and after a minute Olivia opened it, "hey" Elliot said.

"Hi," Olivia replied softly with a small smile.

"Can I come in?"

Olivia walked back inside her apartment letting Elliot in. Elliot examined the apartment noticing how tidy and clean it was, "I came to check up on you."

"Elliot i'm fine," Olivia replied.

Elliot walked over and took her hand, "when I got divorced I missed the wife and children that I had, and I know from experience that talking about the pain would."

"I said i'm fine" Olivia shouted angrily staring into Elliot's eyes before lowering her gaze to Elliot's knees, "sorry Elliot I don't know why I snapped at you like that."

"Olivia I know your not fine, and telling me that you are is not going to convince me."

Olivia put on a smile, "you want a cup of tea, I heard there's a new coffee place that has just opened up we should go there someday during our break."

"Olivia that sounds great," Elliot sat down on the couch, "but I want to talk to you."

"Elliot," Olivia raised her voice again, "for the last time."

"I'm not fine Olivia," Elliot sighed, "and I know you're the only person who will understand me."

Olivia finally sat down and looked with pity at Elliot, "I know that I only got to know Elora for a few days and ever since she left, I realised how happy I was when I was with her. I haven't been that happy in a while, since, well since I was married and looking after my own children."

Olivia looked away "Olivia," Elliot whispered.

Olivia finally started to break, and Elliot drew his arms around her, "I miss her so much Elliot," Olivia croaked before sobbing into Elliot's shoulder. Elliot felt Olivia's tears on her arms and he wanted to cry himself, "I do too Livy."

"I'm trying to move on, but no matter what I try to do i'm always thinking about her."

"It's okay Olivia, talk to me about it."

Olivia realised herself from Elliot's embrace and dried her eyes with a tissue, "I'm always worrying if she is safe, if she is having fun, if the people she is living with are protecting and loving her." She looked up at Elliot, "Elliot I don't know if i've made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Olivia we never got to talk much about this, I know you wanted Elora to stay with you, why didn't you fight for custody of her."

Olivia took a deep breath and said, "I tried not to think about what I wanted, Elliot i'm not fit to raise a child. I'm a single woman, I work crazy hours every day in the police, I would have rarely been home to take care of Elora. I couldn't have kept asking you to babysit for me forever whenever i'm working, I know you work a lot too. I thought that I was doing the right thing letting Elora go to a foster family who have experience with abused kids, who can always be there for Elora and give her what she needs."

"And now what do you think," Elliot whispered.

"That Elora right now could be living with a horrible family, and that she wants to see me again and live with me for good. I just wish there was a way to see if she's okay."

"Olivia don't think about everyone else for a second, it doesn't matter what they want. Think about yourself, what do you want."

Olivia thought to herself and couldn't help but smile, "I want Elora back, I want to adopt her and be her family. I want to raise her and love her as my own."

"Then I think you should do what you want to do."

Olivia shook her head, "Elliot it will never be approved it's too late already."

Elliot put her hand on Olivia's shoulder and turned her around to face him, "it might not be Olivia, please just think about it."

He stood up and walked out of Olivia's flat, "Call me at work when you've made your decision and Olivia." Olivia stood up to look at Elliot, "know that I will support you no matter what your decision is."

Olivia sat back on the coach and started to think about Elora again. She felt her heart soar at the thought of having Elora living with her permanently, and then she thought about everything she would have to go through, and she eventually got sick of thinking about her troubles.

"I want Elora to be with me, and I think Elora still wants that too that's what matters." she whispered to herself, then her mobile buzzed.

"Hello," she answered.

"Olivia its Finn, we need you down at the station immediately."

Twenty minutes later Olivia ran through the doors to Cragen's office to find Cragen and Elliot sitting down talking to what appeared to be a couple in their early thirties with their children, "i'm here," Olivia gasped catching her breath.

The woman stood up, "are you Olivia Bensen."

"Yes I am."

"I'm Alice, this is my husband James and our children Isla and Jack," The children gazed at Olivia Bensen, "we're the foster family Elora Jenkins was placed with last night."

"Where is she," Olivia said looking around the room.

"She's not here with us," James said, "Its why we're here at the station."

"Where is Elora, please tell me," Olivia whispered.

"She's missing detective," Alice whispered, "she ran away from us this morning when we were out."

Olivia felt her knees start to shake and Elliot had to catch her, "Olivia" he said. Olivia rose to her feet and leaped for the door, "wait Olivia," Elliot held onto her arms.

"Let go of me Elliot," said Olivia as she struggled.

"Olivia you're an emotional wreck," Cragen's voice boomed. "You know better than this, if you go out there running around in a panic, you'll never find her."

Olivia slowly calmed down, and Elliot brought her back to the seat, "if you want to be on this case you'll act like a police officer."

Olivia nodded at Cragen and took a deep breath, "please tell us what happened."

James leaned forward, "when she was brought home we tried to make her feel welcome but she was really quiet and withdrawn."

"She asked us a few times if she could see Livy," Alice said "and when we told her that she couldn't for a while, she would cry and we couldn't help her feel better. Then we decided to go out to the mall this morning, and Elora just pulled her hand from mine and ran. We chased after her, but there were so many people we lost track of her, we asked security everyone we could see where she was and no one could find her."

"We're very sorry detective" James said. Olivia took it all in and tried to keep calm, "which mall was it."

James gave her the name of the mall and street name on a sheet of paper. "Thank you," Olivia whispered, "Elliot we're going down there."

"I'm right behind you."

Elliot drove to the mall, while Olivia kept looking at everything outside her car window. "Olivia," Elliot whispered.

"This is all my fault Elliot, if anything happens to her."

"Olivia it doesn't matter it's in the past now, if we're going to find her I need you to keep your mind focused on the present, remember you're a detective."

"Alright," Olivia looked sideways at Elliot, "your right Elliot, your always right."

"Well I don't know about always," Elliot gave a smile to Olivia. "I admit I used to think that Elora was better off with a permanent foster family."

"Hey Elliot," Olivia smirked, "focus on the present."

Elliot laughed, it felt good to be laughing again he hadn't laughed in a few days. "Well how about just for the moment, i'll focus on the present which is finding this place, and you focus on the future."

"Future Elliot what do you mean."

"Think about how happy Elora will be when after we find her, you'll be telling her that she is going to be living with you."

Olivia closed her eyes and imagined Elora smiling widely, giving her a big hug, and running around in circles doing cartwheels. She then imagined Elliot running towards them and Elora jumping into Elliot knocking him down on his bottom.

"How do you feel now," Elliot asked.

"Much better" Olivia smiled widely, "we'll find her Elliot I know we will."

Elliot spotted a large building straight ahead, "that's our stop."

**Thank you very much for all your feedback I really appreciate it. I do welcome critiicm but please make it constructive cticism so I can improve my writing. I know my spelling neads a lot of work, but I don't use a beta reader and I do spend hours proofreading each chapter so my readers can understand and enjoy my story more. If you notice flaws in my spelling and grammer, please give me advice on how to improve it. Thank you very much for reading my first story and I will continue to write until it is finished.**


	9. Chapter 9

The evening came quickly, and Olivia had asked dozens of people if they had seen Elora, none of them were able to help. She hadn't picked up any clues which could help Olivia track her down. Oliva tried to keep calm as she searched, but her worry grew as every hour passed.

"Olivia," Olivia spun around and saw Elliot running up to her.

"Did you find," Olivia started.

"No Olivia I told you, I would tell you when I find something," a moment later he gave her an apologetic look, "i'm sorry Olivia i'm really worried as well its going to be dark soon."

"Elliot we can't give up."

"Olivia we're looking for a needle in a haystack, and if it gets dark and we're tired we'll never be able to find her."

"Elliot," Olivia said firmly, "you can quit if that is what you want, i'm going to keep searching until I find her with or without help from you or anyone else."

Elliot nodded and gave her a warm smile, "if I leave you to do this alone I would never hear the end of it, Elora wouldn't want to be my best friend anymore."

"Elliot," Olivia whispered.

"Don't bother saying thank you, you say thank you to much to me already."

Olivia smiled widely, then she felt her mobile buzzing.

She opened her phone, "Detective Olivia Benson," a familiar voice said.

Olivia nodded, "Peter Zacks from the orphanage."

"It is me detective I have good news, my loyal colleagues and I have gotten the suspected children that we discussed the other day, to talk to us about the abuse they have received at the orphanage. They have told us that Silverbeads and her associates are indeed responsible.

"Peter thank you but," Olivia said.

"You sound distressed detective," Peter's concerned voice replied.

"Peter its Elora she's missing," Olivia whispered.

"She has been kidnapped."

"No, she was living with other people and she ran away from them, I don't know where she could have gone."

"Olivia," Peter said, "I think I have an idea."

"What is it," Olivia gasped.

"I remember that Elora loves the water, she would always like to know more about it, I think she might be at a dock or somewhere close to a river or the ocean."

"Peter thank you so much," Olivia said she closed her phone and started to run towards the ocean ignoring Elliot calling for her to wait.

Olivia got to the pier closest to the mall, and looked around seeing the last traces of sunlight disappearing, "Elora," she called out.

"Livy," a voice yelled back, Olivia looked around seeing darkness, "honey where are you."

"Livy help me."

Olivia spun around and with her heart pounding in her chest she ran into the blackness "Elora," she yelled.

"Livy," the sound of muffled screaming reached Olivia's ears, and then she saw the light of torches, and people wearing black masks and outfits disguising their appearances dragging Elora to a car. Olivia immediately drew her gun, and pointed it at the people holding Elora, "let her go and put your hands in the air," she snarled.

Elora squirmed and the masked people let her go, Olivia lowered her gun and opened her arms watching Elora run into them. "Its okay now honey," Olivia whispered to Elora closing her eyes as the little girl clung to Olivia tightly, "everything is going to be okay."

"It will be," a female voice cackled, Olivia's eyes snapped open and she felt glass smashing into her head from behind, "Livy" a little girl's voice called before Olivia's vision blurred and faded into black.

"Olivia," Elliot's voice called as he ran through the city streets, he called Olivia's mobile again and got no response, "come on Olivia give me a sign let me know your okay," he whispered.

His mobile rang and he rapidly opened it, "Olivia."

"Elliot," Cragen's voice said, "what is your situation."

"Cragen its Olivia she took off, and now I can't reach her."

"She didn't answer when I tried to contact her earlier. Elliot I think its best you come back to the station now."

"Sir Olivia is missing, she could be in trouble."

"Olivia is a good officer, if she has gone off searching on her own and if something has happened to her, then we will assemble a team to locate her."

"I can't leave here without her," Elliot yelled into the phone.

"Elliot you are panicking the reason you and Olivia haven't found the missing child already is because you're too emotionally involved in the case. I have said it to Olivia and now I will say it to you, if we are to find Olivia you have to get your act together. Now I am ordering you to come back to the station and think this through, before we search for Olivia."

"Understood sir," Elliot said.

Cragen was sitting in his office when the door opened, and Elliot walked through looking twitchy and rigid, "i'm calm Cragen," Elliot said firmly.

"Elliot are you focused and will you act like a professional, or are you just telling me your calm, so that you can go out there and stress yourself more, you know as well as I do that an emotionally involved detective cannot perform at his or her best."

Elliot breathed deeply and closing his eyes he imagined that he was in his happiest place with no worries or troubles bothering him. He opened his eyes again, "i'm fine now Cragen."

"Good now Olivia has not contacted us in some time and I believe that she may have been attacked."

"Cragen," Elliot said, "my thoughts are that she located Elora and then something happened to her. Someone else might have just found Elora before she did."

"Did Olivia do anything out of the ordinary before you lost sight of her."

"I saw she had a phone in her hand, she must have received a call telling her to go somewhere it might have been a close associate of hers. I think it was also someone connected to Elora."

"We need to know who Elliot and fast, think this through who has Olivia been in contact with over the last few days, and what are their connections with the missing girl Elora Jenkins. Then we will get somewhere."

Olivia slowly opened her eyes her view came into focus and she couldn't see anything but darkness, "Livy," Olivia looked around and couldn't see anything, "Elora" she whispered.

Olivia felt something climbing onto her neck and Olivia gently lifted the girl off her shoulders and hugged Elora to her chest, "Elora" she said smiling.

Elora clung to Olivia tightly, "your hurt Livy," the girl whispered.

"I'm fine sweetheart, i'm just fine are you okay?"

Elora started to cry, "shhh" Olivia softly said, "we're okay now we're going to get out of this."

"I can't see you Livy, I thought you would never wake up," Elora said.

"Honey we're going to be okay, i'm going to get us out of here."

Olivia waved her hands around and when she felt something small in her hand she tugged it and a light came on. Olivia then looked at Elora and saw that apart from a few bruises she was fine.

"I can see you now," Olivia said smiling she kissed the girl's forehead, "lets see if we can get out of here." Olivia looked around and noticed a steel staircase leading to a door, she carried Elora, walked up the stairs, and tried to push the door it wouldn't budge. Olivia felt fear but she swallowed it as best she could and went to sit back down on a wooden chair with Elora in her lap.

Elora snuggled into Olivia's chest, "i'm scared Livy."

"I know honey I am too, but I know you are a very brave girl, and I need you to stay as calm as you can. I will be here with you all the time so there's nothing to be afraid of."

The girl drew her arms around Olivia's neck and Olivia held her for a while softly brushing the girl's hair with her hands, "your gonna save me Livy," Elora whispered.

"I am that's a promise."

"I was all alone in the big world, and you came to rescue me."

"Elora why did you run away again, it's dangerous out there in the big city by yourself."

"I wanted to find you Livy, the last time I ran away I found you."

Olivia smiled at the girl's words then her smile faded as memories bloomed in her head, "honey i'm sorry," she whispered.

"You only say sorry if you've done something bad Livy."

"I did do something bad, I thought that you would be happier with another family not with me, and it's because of me we're here now"

Elora drew back and looked into Olivia's eyes, "Livy please don't go away ever again."

"Honey," Olivia started.

"When we get out, can I live with you again, please i'll be good all the time I promise, please Livy."

"Elora do you remember what me and Elliot said before, we can't give you the happy life you deserve."

"I'm happy when i'm with you Livy," Elora said finally starting to smile again.

Olivia felt warm feelings in her heart, "i'm happy when i'm with you too Elora and if you want to live with me."

"I want to I really want to," Elora said.

"That's what I want to Elora I want you to live with me."

Elora smiled widely from ear to ear she hugged Olivia again, and Olivia felt like the happiest person in the world, and forgetting where she was she kissed Elora's cheek and just enjoyed being with Elora gain.


	10. Chapter 10

Cops ran all over the area searching for any traces of detective Olivia Benson. Elliot walked alone through the streets trying to think of anywhere he and Olivia hadn't explored in the last twenty four hours. He wandered on until he found himself looking at the ocean, and hearing a squishing sound beneath him he looked down and saw a folded large piece of white paper under his shoe. Elliot picked it up from the ground, he opened the paper and saw a drawing of a little girl holding the hands of a woman and man, with pictures of flowers in the background. Elliot looking closer saw his own name above the man in the drawing, and Olivia's name above the woman.

"This is Elora's," he whispered to himself, Elliot contacted the rest of the squad to come to his position, and soon they filled the area.

"I have found something belonging to Elora Jenkins," Elliot said to the police, "swoop the area and locate anything else that may lead us to Elora or Detective Benson."

The squad split to continue their search. Elliot stood for a long moment looking at the drawing in his hand feeling a longing need to see Elora and Olivia safe settle all over him, until his conscience shouted at him to switch on to the present, and he ran into the nearest street to assist the police.

"Detective," Elliot saw a young policeman running to him "what have you found," Elliot held out his hand and a mobile phone was placed in his grasp.

"I found it buried underneath a pile of rubbish," the policeman pointed at a row of trashcans in the alley.

"Good work," Elliot said, he proceeded to check Olivia's recently received phone calls, and found that the last call Olivia had received had come from Peter Zacks then it hit Elliot, Olivia had told him several nights ago Peter was the man who had assisted Olivia at the orphanage.

"Continue the search," Elliot called to the police before running to his car.

After a long time of holding Elora close to her chest, the little girl had gone to sleep in Olivia's arms. Olivia herself wanted to go to sleep, she felt her head aching in pain from where the glass had hit her, but she kept biting her lip doing anything to not slip back into unconsciousness. She had spotted a few yellow bruises on Elora's small body, her thoughts were that she was dragged crying and yelling with Olivia, and that she was smacked by her kidnappers to keep quiet. Olivia softly kissed the girl's forehead and placed her on the hard ground, before Olivia took off her jacket and gently placed it underneath Elora's head.

She checked her pockets and realised that she still had the small torch she liked to carry around with her. She switched off the lightbulb in the cellar knowing that it would work to her advantage against her capturers, and using the tiny blue light on her torch proceeded to search through every corner of the cellar looking for a way out, she kept breathing deeply making sure she felt calm, and looked through every box stored away seeing magazines covering topics related to children. She kept searching as quietly as she could and in one box Olivia saw metal tools, she quickly hid one of them in her jacket before walking to lie down on the floor next to Elora.

Elora moaned in her sleep, "its okay honey," Olivia whispered stroking the girl's head until Elora slept peacefully again.

Elliot walked through the orphanage, and flashed his badge at the lady in reception. "Detective Stabler, you probably remember me from the other day, i'm here to speak to Peter Zacks."

Fiona the reception lady hurried to push a button, and a few minutes later Elliot saw doors open and Peter walking towards him, "Hello detective forgive me I do not wish to be rude, but I was expecting detective Benson."

"I'm detective Stabler, and I am here because of Olivia Benson."

"What's happened is she alright?."

Elliot straightened his posture then said, "we think she has been captured."

"Captured," Peter said shocked.

"I believe that she found Elora, and then she and Elora were captured. I don't know who the kidnappers are or where they might be, that is why I need your help. You have been in contact with Olivia over the last few days, is there anyone you know that you think might be responsible for Olivia's disappearance."

Peter crossed his arms and furrowed his forehead in concentration, "the people that I would think would be responsible for this crime is Marylin Silverbeads and her lackeys, they have not been here for several days they claim to have sick leave. Also the victims of the suspected child abuse in the orphanage have just started to speak up, Marylin might have suspected that it would happen soon, I would have thought that she would try to leave the country."

"If your right Peter and I think you are, can you tell me any information about Marylin Silverbeads that can help me and my colleagues find her."

Peter nodded, "we have access to her personal details, I was going to give them to Olivia upon her return to the orphanage, I will give them to you right away."

"Livy," a scared voice said in the darkness.

"Honey i'm right here," Olivia found Elora's hand in the dark and gently squeezed it, "i'm not going anywhere."

"It's all black again, like the sky when the sun goes to sleep."

"Don't worry I just turned off the light."

"Why Livy I can't see you," Olivia's remaining hand stroked the hair off the child's forehead.

"You just need to trust me when we're in the dark it will make it easier for us to escape, and you can still hear me and feel my hand on yours right."

There was a creek from above and Olivia turning her head looking up saw light from an open door she heard Elora squirming. Olivia gently sat up and Elora huddled into her lap, Olivia held the girl close to her chest, "everything will be okay," she whispered.

"Good mourning," a high pitched voice said. Olivia saw a woman coming down the stairs wearing the same black mask that she had seen on her capturers, "I hope you slept well, I think the floor would have been very uncomfortable so you might not feel wide awake, I do apologise for that."

"Marylin," Olivia said, "I know it's you, listen to me well my colleagues are searching for me and when they find me here you and your associates will be arrested. You will be charged with abuse and kidnapping among other things."

"No we won't detective," Marylin took off her mask and sneered at Olivia, "we are in a bit of a pickle but we're not going to jail."

"If you let Elora and me go, I will personally see to it that even though you'll still be arrested the charges won't be as harsh."

"I'm not going to jail," Marlyin yelled, "not for that little brat or any other pest in the orphanage."

Elora buried her face in Olivia's shoulder, in response Olivia's arms gently squeezed Elora.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I just was sick of doing so much work by myself."

"You hurt Elora and other children to make them work to make your life easier."

"None of them deserve anything better."

Olivia shook her head, "Livy" Olivia smiled warmly as Elora looked up at her, "don't listen to her Elora I know your a wonderful girl," Elora smiled widely and hugged Olivia.

"Enough," Marylin screamed she drew out a taser and a tape recorder, "now you little pest say that Marylin never hurt you."

Elora shook her head and Olivia snorted, "a taped confession won't help you Marylin, your only chance is to wake up and realise the best way to help yourself is to let Elora and me go un-" Marylin jabbed the taser into Olivia's arm, Olivia yelped in pain.

"Make her confess," Marylin snarled at Olivia.

"Its only a matter of time before my friends show up," Olivia whispered with contempt showing on her face, "you sick twisted."

The taser struck Olivia's leg, Olivia cried out.

"No," Elora whispered, "don't hurt Livy."

"Alright then talk," Marylin waved the taser in front of Elora's face, "say Marylin did not hurt me and I won't hurt Livy anymore."

"Elora don't say anything," Olivia whispered weakly.

"Maybe I should just hurt Elora instead." Marylin drew back the taser and Olivia's hand reached out and pulled Marylin's ankle, the woman fell down and yelled as she fell on her own taser, Olivia sat up, "hide honey and close your eyes."

Elora ran to a corner and squeezed her eyes tight as Olivia drew out a wrench from her jacket and hit Marylin again and again with her blood burning with each hit she made, until Marylin was crying on the floor.

"Marylin," several ladies came running down the stairs.

"Kill that bitch," Marylin cried out one of the woman drew a gun and Olivia dropped the wrench.

"What about the confession," one of the women said.

"We'll beat it out of that girl," Marylin yelled.

Olivia looked towards Elora's tear stained face, "don't be scared baby everything will be okay, and remember I will always love you," Elora stood up and started to run to Olivia.

"Police don't move," Elliot yelled the woman looked around and started to run up the stairs in a panic.

"Elliot we're down here in the cellar," Olivia yelled Elliot ran down the stairs with several armoured police pointing their rifles at Marylin, Elliot jumped off the stairs and hugged Olivia, "Olivia" he whispered, "i'm alright Elliot," Olivia replied.

"Elliot," Elliot saw a little girl tugging on his jacket, and he bent down to lift her up in his arms, "it's okay Elora its over now," he stroked the girl's back while Olivia hugged Elora from the side.

An hour later Olivia walked into Cragen's office, "Olivia it's good to see you in one piece," Cragen greeted, "are you injured."

Olivia felt the bruises on her head, "There are matters that I need to attend to now, I can't be lying around in a hospital bed."

"I understand, i'm giving you the day off today and tomorrow to recover, and I expect you here in two days ready to work again."

"Thank you Cragen, sir," Olivia whispered smiling.

Olivia walked to the hospital and was greeted by Elliot, "Elliot," she started.

"Elora is fine, the doctors say that she's going to be just fine, she's awake and I think she wants to see you."

"Aren't you coming in," Olivia said.

"I've got to sort out the police work, I need to put Silverbeads away until she goes to court, and I also need to talk to the other victims." Elliot gave her a lop sided grin, "if I go in there now Elora might not let me leave for hours."

Olivia's hand rubbed his shoulder, "you rescued her i'll think you'll be her hero."

Elliot sniggered, "I think i'm happier being her best friend, I don't think I would look good in a cape."

Olivia laughed and smiled, "thank you for saving us."

"Hey if it was me captured I know you would have saved me. See you later." Olivia watched Elliot walk away then she walked into the hospital wing, and saw Elora lying in a bed smiling at her, "Livy."

Olivia walked over to her, "hey honey you look better already."

The girl nodded then her smile faded.

"Elora I know what your thinking Elliot is just."

"Detective," Olivia looked behind her and felt her spirits sink it was Alice, "can we talk if your free."

"I'll be right back honey," she whispered to Elora who just nodded.

They walked outside the wing, "Detective i'm just going to get to the point, do you want Elora to live with you."

Olivia nodded and crossed her arms, "yes and I know that she is in your custody, but i'm going to fight for."

"Its okay," Alice said and she was smiling, "I was hoping you would want Elora to live with you. I saw the way she smiled before when you walked in the room. I know she would be happy with you."

Olivia felt herself smiling, "you won't fight for custody."

"Nathan and I have talked we agree it would be best if Elora was with you, if that is what you want I will speak to child services today."

"Alice thank you for all you have done for Elora."

Alice shook her hand, "detective your welcome and good luck."

Olivia walked back into the wing beaming, "am I going away again," Elora whispered.

"Well Elora there are still some things I need to do, someone has to look at my house and if they don't find anything wrong you can live with me for good this time."

Elora's tiny hands held on to Olivia's arm, "they won't find anything wrong will they Livy."

"I hope they don't," Olivia said.

Elora closed her eyes, "honey" Olivia stroked the girl's cheek with her hand until Elora looked into her eyes, "don't worry everything will turn out just fine you'll see." Olivia kissed the girl's forehead "get some sleep okay," Elora snuggled into the bed and Olivia walked out of the wing and headed for home.

That night Elliot came into the hospital wing, "Elliot," the girl said she jumped out of bed and ran into Elliot's arms. Elliot spun her around and Elora laughed, "hey there you are" he said, "you feeling better."

"I feel bored, there's nothing to do here except watch tv."

"Well I brought some games we could play," Elliot said sitting Elora back down on the bed, "have you ever played snake and ladders."

Elora nodded smiling, "I did at the orphanage, its fun Elliot."

Elliot smiled and ten minutes later felt happy and a little embarrassed that Elora was beating him badly.

"Elliot," Elliot smiled at Elora who looked deep in thought.

"Are you worried about Olivia?"

The girl nodded.

"Elora I know your afraid that you'll be taken away, but everything is going to be fine. Just think about tomorrow, when Olivia walks through those doors, you'll be going home to live with her."

Elora smiled, "I want to live with Livy forever."

"You will," Elliot whispered.

"Elliot."

"Yeah," Elliot said.

Elora hugged him, "thank you for saving me and Livy."

Elliot gently squeezed the little girl, "are you tired?"

Elora yawned and Elliot layed the girl down, "I forget to tell you I found this."

Elliot pushed a toy elephant into her hands, "Flopsy," Elora hugged her toy, "thank you Elliot can you read me a story."

Elliot smiled, "I guess Olivia does that."

The girl nodded, Elliot took off his shoes and climbed into the hospital bed, "okay there was an emu named."

"Elliot," Elora said.

"Okay an emu named Elliot and this emu," Elliot went on talking about the adventures of the emu while Elora snuggled onto his lap and closed her eyes, "and Elliot lived happily ever after." Elliot looked at Elora asleep, "good night Elora," Elliot whispered and he closed his own eyes.

Olivia woke up early, and hurried to check over the house one more time she looked through all the rooms. Then her doorbell rang and feeling nervous she opened the door to find a suit wearing woman with a serious face holding a clipboard, "Samantha Watson," the woman said with a stiff smile, "shall we get started."

Olivia let her in and stood there quietly biting her lip as Samantha examined everything she followed Samantha around, and tried to resist the urge to ask if everything was okay. Then after half an hour Samantha looked at her clipboard and said, "it appears that the inspection is to my satisfaction it will be fine if Elora stays here."

"Thank you so much," Olivia whispered feeling tears of joy in her eyes, and even Samantha finally smiled warmly.

Olivia walked as fast as she could through the hospital and saw the entrance to the wing straight ahead, "shhh" a nurse said, "what's wrong" Olivia replied. The nurse smiled and Olivia looked through the windows of the doors and saw Elliot asleep with Elora snuggled against him holding her toy elephant.

"I almost don't want to wake them," Olivia whispered smiling.

"Well if its only Elora you have to take then let the man sleep, the nurses and myself think its very cute."

Olivia walked into the wing and gently shook Elora awake, "Livy" she whispered.

"Hey honey you ready to come home with me." Olivia saw Elora's face light up and she smiled.

"Yeahhh," Elora yelled.

"Honey calm down Elliot is still asleep."

"Sorry," Elora said smiling.

Elliot turned over and snorted Elora giggled, "can Flopsy stay with him so he has sweet dreams."

Olivia nodded, "he can if can put up with Elliot's snoring, come on honey lets go."

They went to Mcdonalds and Elora after finishing her chicken nuggets went onto the play equipment while Olivia kept watch, then her mobile rang.

"Olivia," Elliot said.

"Hi Elliot are you still enjoying your nap," Olvia smiled.

"You could have woken me up when you went to get Elora."

"Well you looked so adorable sleeping like a baby I just wished I brought a camera."

"That's very funny i'm now the laughing stock of the unit, Cragen wasn't happy that I was late for work, but even he laughed when he heard the story next time you need saving i'll get Fin to rescue you instead."

Olivia laughed and a second later Elliot joined in, "you got the custody sorted then?" Elliot asked.

"My home has been inspected and Alice and Nathan have given me permission. I think Elora is having the time of her life right now," Olivia looked at Elora climbing through a tunnel, "Mcdonalds can really make a child's day."

"Take care Olivia see you tomorrow."

After Olivia got Elora and herself ice cream and they went to the park to look at the water and the animals Olivia took Elora home in her arms, "welcome home" Olivia whispered. Elora waved at everything she could see, "hi Livy's house."

"What do you want to do now."

"Can I go to bed i'm tired again Livy."

"You've had a few busy days so I understand why you're still tired," she carried Elora into her bedroom.

"Goodnight Elliot goodnight Flopsy," Elora whispered looking out the window, "goodnight Livy's house."

"Goodnight Elora," Olivia said smiling, she tucked Elora into her bed kissed her cheek and walked to the door.

"Livy."

"Elora," Olivia turned around as Elora climbed out of bed and walked up to Olivia.

"Hey what is it," Olivia whispered. Elora looked at her feet while Olivia's hands gently rubbed the little girl's shoulders, "honey you can tell me what's wrong."

Elora looked into her eyes, "can I call you mommy" she whispered.

Olivia's heart glowed with warmth and she gave Elora a hug "of course you can," she whispered she carried Elora to the bed and drew the blankets around her.

"Goodnight mommy," Elora whispered smiling then she closed her eyes and was out like a light. Olivia gently walked out of the room and went to sleep on her coach with a smile that wouldn't leave her face.


	11. Chapter 11

_Three weeks later_

A cold breeze blowed through the open window and Olivia slowly opened her eyes and whispered the same thing she used to say every morning "another day to look forward to," this time she felt that she really meant it, she turned to look at her clock.

"Boo," Olivia yelped and tumbled out of the coach along with half of her quilts she looked up and saw Elora smiling down at her, "mourning mommy."

Olivia rubbed her backside then she gave the little girl a wicked smile and watched Elora as she jumped down from the coach and ran laughing into the bedroom.

Olivia followed a few seconds later, "hmmmm where is she" she whispered. She heard muffled laughter and as Olivia climbed onto the bed Elora darted out from the closet and ran towards the open bedroom door, Olivia reached forward caught the girl around the waist and lifted her up into her arms, "now its time for breakfast we're having cabbage."

"No no cabbage is yucky," Elora smiled and gave Olivia her best puppy dog eyes. Olivia sighed then started to tickle the little girl's stomach and smiled again seeing Elora squirm and laugh in her arms, "okay well how about cereal instead."

"Chocolate ice cream," Elora said as Olivia lifted her down on her feet.

"For breakfast I don't think so we'll have cereal and then I want to show you something that I think you will like."

Elora smiled widely, "okay mommy." Then she looked out the window, "mommy is that snow."

"It sure is honey we're going to go and play in it after breakfast."

Elora ate her cereal as fast as she could and after Olivia got herself ready she dressed up Elora in warm clothing, mittens and a scarf that she had brought last weekend, "how come we're wearing funny cloths," the girl said.

"That's just to keep us warm its cold outside here's our bus."

Olivia walked with Elora to a large field where lots of families were with their children, the little girl saw lots of snowmen and looked up at Olivia, "can we make a snowman."

"Sure we can," Olivia began to roll a snowball with her hands, "we need a big snowball for its body then another snowball for its head, and sticks for arms, stones for eyes and a carrot for its nose."

"I can't see any carrots," Elora said looking around.

"I have a carrot right here," Olivia pulled a carrot from her handbag they went to work building the snowman and then Elora fell back and moved her arms and legs around, "is this how we make snow angels."

"That's right," Olivia said doing the same, "we're making good snow angels."

"Mommy," Elora whispered innocently "can you bend down for a second."

Olivia obeyed wondering what was wrong and Elora threw a snowball in her face. Olivia spluttered to get the snow out of her mouth while the little girl giggled, "i'm glad your in such a cheeky mood," Olivia whispered picking up a snowball and started a snowball fight with Elora until both of them were breathless.

They later went shopping with Elora riding in the shopping basket pointing at all the chocolate food she could see while Olivia kept shaking her head until they got chocolate ice cream, "you had fun today in the snow," Olivia asked.

"Yes mommy, thank you mommy, Lily and me used to play in the snow at the orphanage mommy," Olivia nodded then noticed how sad Elora looked, "honey," she whispered rubbing the girl's cheek with her hand until Elora looked into her eyes.

"Mommy I miss Lily," Elora whispered, "she was my other best friend I haven't seen her in ages."

Olivia leaned forward and kissed Elora's head, "I remember when you first ran away from the orphanage you ran away to find her didn't you do you remember that's when you and I first met."

Elora nodded, "Lily is nice."

"Well if you want to see Lily again I can help you find her."

Elora's face lit up and she nearly knocked over the shopping basket to hug Olivia, "thank you mommy."

Olivia spent the afternoon making phone calls and looking at maps while Elora watched television, and the next morning she went into the bedroom and rubbed Elora's head until she opened her eyes, "guess what you're going to see Lily today."

Elora yelped and flung herself into Olivia's arms, "lets go lets go."

"Sweetheart mommy has to work, Elliot is going to take you there."

"Elliot is here," Elora whispered, "he's been gone for ages."

There was a knock on the front door and Elora jumped out of Olivia's arms and ran to the door as it opened. "Elliot" Elora yelled before attaching herself to Elliot's leg, "hey Elora" Elliot smiled rubbing the girl's head.

"Hey Elliot" Olivia said coming into the room "hi Olivia" Elliot whispered looking into her eyes, he felt Elora gripping him tightly and he started to lift the squealing Elora with his leg "I have some weird growth on my leg," Elora giggled like crazy and Olivia laughed "maybe you can tickle the growth off your leg" Elliot bended down and his hands tickled Elora until she was laughing so hard she let go and looked up at Olivia, "are you going to do police stuff now."

"I'm afraid so honey," Elora gave Olivia a hug "go save the world mommy."

Elliot drove to the address Olivia had given him while Elora sat in the backseat and played with all the toys she had brought with her.

"Elliot," the girl said.

"Yeah kiddo."

"Will you be home later."

"No honey your mommy is picking you up after she finishes work. I have a lot of police stuff to do."

"Okay" Elora whispered. Elliot noticed how quiet Elora was and he spent the next ten minutes looking for the house and looking back towards Elora trying to catch her eye so he could smile at her then he saw the number of the house, "we're here."

Elliot saw a woman with shiny dark hair and a little girl around the age of six come outside Elliot saw Elora open the door and jump out, "Lily" Elora ran to her friend and the girls hugged each other smiling.

Elliot walked to the door "Katie Newland i'm Elliot thanks for having Elora, Olivia will be picking her up after she finishes work about four o clock I hope that's alright."

"Its our pleasure," Katie said smiling. "See you later Elora" Elliot called, "bye bye" Elora's voice called back.

The doors to her office closed Olivia felt her hands straighten her hair and she stood up "Elliot."

"Not quite" Casey said smiling, "I just came by to say hello and to pick up those documents from you."

"Casey I haven't got them here, I mean I do have them i'm sorry i'm a bit behind schedule," Olivia sat back down and rummaged through her draws quickly and pulled out a stack of papers. "I think this is all of them here."

"Thanks Olivia don't stress yourself too much okay you are a parent now remember," Olivia sighed "I guess I didn't realise how stressful parenthood really is until last week."

"Olivia every time i've seen Elora in here she looks like its Christmas and I know you i'm sure your doing a great job your mom material just enjoy the beautiful years until Elora reaches the adolescent stage, and then you'll have the adventurous world of teenagers to worry about."

Olivia smirked, "Thank you for that lovely image Casey."

Elora and Lily had been playing with Lily's felt boards and soft toys when the sound of a car pulled up "is mommy here already," Elora looked out the window with Lily.

"Daddy's home," Lily said smiling she ran out the front door and Elora saw Lily's dad picking her up and spinning her round through the air, "hey I missed you today."

Elora watched them silently as Lily and her dad walked through the door while Katie came and kissed her husband, "hey Simon how was your mourning."

"Work was murder as usual i'm glad to be home."

"Elora is here," Lily said Simon came in and smiled at Elora, "hey Elora i'm Simon you've been having fun."

Elora blinked quickly at Simon "yes thank you" she whispered.

"I'll get more toys," Lily cried as she ran to her room while Simon walked into the kitchen Elora looked out the window watching the cars drive past, "Elora are you alright" Katie whispered she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "do you miss your mom."

The girl nodded, "she'll be here soon sweetheart don't worry," Katie bended down to Elora's level, "and when she gets here you can tell her about what you did today."

"I miss Elliot," Elora whispered.

"Elliot he's a nice man isn't he, are you two good friends."

Elora nodded, "Elora look at all the animals," Lily came in smiling then stopped seeing her friend's face "what's wrong with Elora mommy." Katie didn't know what to say she just went to ring Olivia's work phone number.

Olivia ran down the driveway and when she knocked on the door and came inside Katie and Simon's house she felt that she was walking into a graveyard looking at the faces of Katie and her family, then she saw Elora with her head hung and tears streaming down her face.

Katie whispered in Olivia's ear, "she's been like that all afternoon ever since my husband came home."

Olivia walked over to Elora and bended down to kiss her forehead, "honey do you want to go home."

Elora looked at Olivia's sympathetic face, "i'm sorry mommy."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elora, "you haven't done anything wrong Elora."

"Everyone is sad because of me," Elora whispered Olivia smiled warmly at her and kissed her tear stained cheek, "sweetheart its okay i'm not sad I just want to talk to you when we get home and i'm sure Lily and her parents liked having you here."

"We did" Simon and Katie said together. Lily walked over and Olivia set Elora down so the two little girls could hug each other, "your my best friend Elora" Lily said "be happy again soon okay."

"Bye bye Lily" Elora whispered, then she followed Olivia to her car.

When they drove home Olivia led Elora to her couch, "honey mommy is worried about you if you can tell me why your sad I can make you feel better."

"I want to see Elliot," the girl whispered.

"Is that why your sad you miss Elliot."

Elora nodded, "he doesn't come here very much anymore."

Olivia nodded it was quite true Elliot didn't come to the house every day like he used to, "he might not be able to come tonight but i'll call him to see if he can come and play with you soon okay."

"Thank you mommy."

"Olivia you okay," Elliot said wearily.

"I'm fine its Elora," Olivia said.

"How did it all go the trip, the trip to the Newlands house."

"I think Elora liked it but she's a bit upset, she misses you."

"I miss her too is she alright."

"She'll be fine," Olivia whispered not wanting Elliot to panic when he was already worn out "if you get some time off soon could you come and play with her."

"As soon as I can i'll be right over." Elliot said he put down the phone before Olivia could respond.

Elliot tried to get his paperwork done as fast as he could while gulping down coffee to try and stay awake every few minutes he would glance at his watch, "Elliot" Elliot looked up at Fin looming over him, "Fin I can't talk I need to get this done so I can go and see Elora."

Fin nodded and walked away to his office hoping that Elora would be alright whatever the problem was, "excuse me" Fin turned around to see a tall woman with long dark hair walking towards him, "is this where Olivia Benson works."

"Can I help you mam," Fin narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"This is not a police matter i'm Katie Newland I know Olivia's although she and I have not met in person, and I had her daughter Elora round with me today."

"Is there something wrong" Casey came walking towards them, "sorry I heard Olivia's and Elora's name i'm Casey."

"I'm Katie," Katie smiled and shook her hand, "and you are" she looked at Finn.

"Fin," Fin replied. "Is there something wrong Olivia left work today looking worried and said that Elora needed her."

"I have been doing some thinking" Katie said, "Elora was very happy at my house until my husband came home and my daughter was playing with him then she looked sad she said she missed Elliot and I know this isn't my business but." Katie stopped looking at the detectives.

Casey smiled at Katie, "your a good person for coming to us we're Olivia's friends and we want Olivia and her daughter to be happy."

"Can I ask are Olivia and Elliot in a relationship?"

"They're best friends they have been for a long time though come to think of it it's obvious they have feelings for each other, they're just too silly to act on it."

Katie smiled, "then I was thinking Olivia would be happy with Elliot and if they were in a relationship Elora would be happier that Elliot was around all the time."

"I think that if Olivia and Elliot got married," Fin said crossing his arms, "then they would all be happy. Elora needs a father and putting the pieces together Elliot would fit well into that role," Fin couldn't help but smile at the thought of it.

"So why don't we try and help," Casey smiled looking excited, "give them a little push, get the love boat to set sail the wedding bells to chime."

"You know what Elliot's like," Fin muttered, "if we tell him this he's going to be embarrassed and ignore us and Olivia for weeks, it will make things worse."

"Then we'll be sneaky" Casey said, "we'll think of something."

"I would be very happy to help if I can." Katie beamed at the pair of them, "Lily doesn't have many friends her own age and it would be great for her as well if her friend was happy."

"Its settled then" Casey said looking at Elliot sighing at the mass of papers in front of him, "Elliot and Olivia mark my words you will be married."

Olivia poured her coffee into a cup then walking over saw Elora on the coach barely able to keep her eyes open, "you ready to go to sleep."

"Elliot isn't here yet," Elora whispered.

"Sweetheart Elliot can't come tonight he might come here tomorrow its time for bed."

Elora nodded and Olivia gently carried her to bed and tucked her in, "close your eyes" Olivia kissed Elora's cheek, "sweet dreams honey" she whispered.

Elora waited until Olivia closed the door then she looked at Flopsy in the dark then at the rain falling outside the window, "I wish Elliot was here with us Flopsy," Elora moved her toy to her ears "you wish Elliot was your daddy" she whispered Flopsy's head nodded in Elora's hands.

"I want Elliot to be my daddy too" she whispered. "I wish he was I think mommy wants that too," Elora closed her eyes and began to dream that Olivia Elliot and her were living happily as a real family.


	12. Chapter 12

Casey had spent the morning taking Elora on a ferry around New York while the little girl happily swung on her hand and pointed at all the sights. Casey later went to the park with Elora and met up with her friends who were happy to help her teach Elora softball and skipping games. After her friends left Casey told the girl silly jokes that made Elora laugh until she flopped down on the grass with Casey and pointed at all the funny clouds in the sky.

"Casey," Casey turned her head to look at Elora, "yeah what is it."

"If I tell you something can you keep it a secret?"

"Well that depends," Casey took the girl's hand, "does it have to do with Elliot."

Casey saw the fear in the little girl's eyes, "can you not tell mommy or Elliot please."

Casey sat up and smiled looking at Elora's face, "I think I know what your going to say."

"Elliot is not daddy but," the girl closed her eyes, "you wish that he was don't you" Casey said, a few seconds later Elora nodded and Casey put her arm around her shoulders, "You know what I think I think that it will happen."

"You do," Elora whispered.

"I sure do you know I also think your mommy and Elliot are in love with each other."

"Casey if they are in love how come they don't get married I thought grownups get married when they're in love."

"They usually do, but I don't think that mommy and Elliot know they love each other."

"They're silly," Elora said smiling Casey nodded sniggering, "then I will tell mommy that she loves Ellot then they'll get married."

"Sweetie hold your horses if you tell Elliot or your mommy they'll get embarrassed they'll be very shy and if that happens they might not get married."

Elora furrowed her forehead in concentration and Casey rose to her feet, "but I think there is a way we can tell them without actually telling them."

"What do you mean Casey?"

Casey picked her up and looked at two swans swimming side by side, "well we could get them to realise they are in love all we need is a plan."

"Can I help please can I help."

"You sure can and Elora if Elliot gets married to your mommy he'll be your daddy, and he'll be with you every day when he isn't at work he'll come home and stay there with you."

"Casey," Elora hugged her "I want Elliot to be happy just like mommy, if he falls in love with mommy will he be happy?"

"He will he'll be over the moon and so will your mommy everyone will be happy."

"I feel happy thinking about everyone being happy lets make people happy Casey."

Olivia drove to Casey's flat after work and upon opening the door Elora jumped and knocked her down outside on the concrete, "mommy" Elora said smiling before burying her face in Olivia's chest. Olivia smiled and rubbed her sore backside with her hand, "I see you have had a very fun day."

"Here's your stuff," Casey walked to the front door and handed Elora a bag.

"Casey if you're giving her a present its very nice of you, and Elora what do you say."

"I'm borrowing the present mommy," Elora said she stood up hugged Casey's legs and as she let go Casey winked at her.

"Mommy" Elora said when they got into the car, "can we listen to the CD."

"What CD you mean this did you get this from Casey," Elora nodded "well okay" Olivia muttered.

Elora put the CD in and the song Lately by Tyrese started to play Elora sat back in her car seat and looked at Olivia smiling, "you like this song" Olivia whispered feeling warm shivers up her spine.

"Its my favourite" Elora said, "it sounds like Elliot is singing this song."

"Yeah it does," Olivia said feeling confused.

After Olivia carried Elora inside the flat she watched her daughter go through her bag and she pulled out a DVD, "the little mermaid" Olivia looked at the DVD cover, "wow we haven't seen that yet have we."

Olivia sat on the coach while Elora put the DVD into the machine then Elora sat on Olivia's lap as they watched the television. Olivia smiled as Elora started to point at Prince Eric and Ariel as they spent time together while Ariel tried her hardest to get Eric to fall in love with her, "That's nice mommy they're falling in love."

Olivia narrowed her eyes and kissed Elora's forehead, "Elora is there something going on."

Elora shook her head, "I like this kind of stuff mommy."

"You do," Olivia felt a worrying feeling thinking this was unnatural _they really do grow up very fast I hope Casey hasn't been giving her any ideas _she thought. "Elora um when you have been out with Casey have you seen any boys your own age."

"Lots of boys mommy they're always picking their noses and hitting each other with glowing swords pretending they're Jedi knights or something."

Well um do you like any of them or."

Elora looked up at her, "ewwwww" she turned up her nose and stuck out her tongue, "gross."

Olivia laughed with relief, "Oh I was starting to think you liked kissing boys."

"Yucky," Elora put her hands on her eyes Olivia smiled and saw Ariel looking deep into Eric's eyes and leaning towards him while animals were singing around them, "honey look there's animals on the telly."

"Where mommy," Elora took her hands off her eyes and saw Airel and Eric's lips about to connect.

"And there's some kissing as well," Olivia grinned, "yucky" Elora said again placing her hands back on her eyes.

"So you think kissing is yucky," Olivia smiled, "well I think kissing is fun in fact I want to do some kissing right now" she started to kiss Elora's cheek while the little girl laughed as Olivia tickled her stomach Olivia made snuffling noises while the little girl laughed out loud and Olivia smiled widely with Elora.

"Okay mommy kissing isn't so yucky when two grownups kiss they fall in love so its okay Casey told me so."

"I should have a word with Casey about the nonsense she is telling you."

"I like nonsense" Elora said, "when grownups fall in love they get married but sometimes grownups don't know if they're in-" Elora stopped and looked scared while Olivia looked into her eyes, "Elora Benson what is going on."

Elora looked at her fingers, "I got to have a bath mommy my hands are dirty."

"Is that really what is going on?"

"Yes yes mommy I stink, I really want a bath."

"I never thought you would ask for a bath but okay."

"I like baths mommy" Elora said as Olivia carried her to the bathroom, _I hate baths I should be more careful like Casey says_ the girl thought to herself.

The next day Olivia walked through the doors to the office and after a long day of investigating the latest victim of sexual abuse Olivia was worn out and looking very forward to seeing Elora knowing that she could easily lift her spirits.

"Olivia," Munch came running into her office, "I have an emergency I need your help."

Olivia rubbed her eyes and stood up, "Munch what is it."

"Its my wife she lost her favourite bracelet on the beach I gave her that bracelet when we got married she's miserable without it I know its a pain but."

"Munch i'll help you find it, I just need to call Katie to let her know i'll be late picking Elora up."

"Thank you, Elliot Fin and Casey are already down there they'll meet us there."

"What about."

"Cragen already knows and he has given us all permission."

Olivia ran after Munch while Cragen watched from his office window chuckling to himself.

Olivia crossed her arms and shivered watching the rolling waves, "okay where have you already looked," she asked Munch.

"To my left I will scan that area again with Fin and Casey can you look with Elliot towards the fishing ramp," Munch went to the left with Fin and Casey while Olivia started to rummage through the sand with her hands feeling her cheeks go numb with the cold, "it will be a miracle if I find this" she muttered. Olivia combed the beach she looked at Elliot keeping his eyes close to the sand then the rain started.

"Crap," Olivia shouted as her forearms were drenched, Elliot came running to her he placed his jacket around her shoulders, "your going to get yourself cold" Olivia said.

"Don't worry about it we got to find the bracelet if the sand is wet it will make it easier for us to find it," They swept the beach and Olivia spotted metal poking out, "here I found it."

Elliot dug around it and picked it up, "Looks like the bracelet isn't the only thing we've found there's a sheet of paper buried underneath it," he opened it up and read.

_My love for you has been made whole_

_Since my eyes penetrated your soul_

_I desire our destines to run together_

_Like two rivers that have met and can never again be apart_

_If you will love me like I love you_

_Happiness will fill my heart_

Elliot closed it, "I don't know if that is poetry or just something my teenage daughter would write for a boy she fancied" he muttered.

"You read that quite well" Olivia said smiling they walked back to their cars laughing and smiling and Fin walked behind them with Munch and Casey, Casey smiled at Olivia and Elliot talking with each other and raised her hand "they're not watching" she said. Fin shook his head and gave her a high five.

The doorbell rang the next morning and Olivia got off her coach and wrapped her cardigan tightly around her.

"Hey your not even dressed," Elliot said smiling as he came through the door, Olivia gently punched him "I don't start work early today I thought I deserved a sleep in."

"Elliot," Elora came running out of the bedroom and jumped into Elliot knocking him down "Elliot," the girl whispered again smiling as she snuggled into Elliot's chest Olivia laughed at Elora clung to Elliot tightly while Elliot tried to get up, "yeah I missed you too happy meal" Elliot muttered feeling a doll digging into his back, "can you let me get up."

Elora shook her head and continued to hug him "honey we'll do the special dance," Elora stood up smiling and stepped on Elliot's feet while Elliot held her hands and walked around with Elora balancing on his feet then she hopped off and holding onto his hand did a little spin and bowed to Olivia who clapped.

Later that afternoon Olivia sat on her desk filling out paperwork when she noticed a card standing up on her desk she picked it up and the first thing she saw was a giant red heart Olivia opened it up and read.

_I love you from the depths of my heart I have always loved you but never told you_

_Let me speak it to you face to face when the light of the stars shine on the gentile sea_

_I will hope for your presence at the dock closest to your home at 8.00_

Olivia scrunched up her face "who could have written this," she thought to herself.

She read the card again and then closed it and went back to her work trying not to think about it.

Olivia was greeted when she got home by Elora hugging her legs and Elliot smiling at her, "hey Olivia you had a good day," Elliot said smiling.

"I did how was your day."

"We made finger puppets mommy," Olivia laughed at Elora's parrot puppet on her finger, "that looks very good why don't you show Lily tonight."

Elora nodded, "i'll get my other toys" she ran to her room.

"Elliot I have to ask you something," Olivia looked into his eyes, "i'm worried about Elora she was acting very strange two days ago and yesterday morning and I don't know why."

"Olivia before you say anything more its just what a parent feels like Elora was fine today she was her usual happy self."

"But... okay" Olivia whispered smiling she felt bad about not telling her best friend about the card but when Elora came running into the room and glued herself to her waist in an embrace stopping Olivia from moving all thoughts of the card were erased from her mind, "I got to take this little one to Lily's house you working tonight."

"Yeah I am," Elliot said rubbing his forehead.

"No your not Elliot," Elora whispered.

"Huh," Elliot looked at Elora's smiling face.

"Um I mean go save the world," Elora said as her smile grew wider until Elora almost looked evil.

Olivia exchanged a glance with Elliot who mouthed the word, "relax."

"You be good for Mrs Newland okay," Olivia said to Elora as she pushed the doorbell button.

"I always behave myself," Elora said grinning Olivia tried not to roll her eyes as the door opened and Elora ran through the door almost knocking Katie off her feet Katie laughed as she stood in the doorway smiling "that little girl has so much energy."

"Elora likes to knock over anyone she sees by jumping into them," Olivia smiled as she heard the girls laughing and running through the house, "Katie if you don't mind me asking what was Lily like when you first saw her."

"My husband and I always wanted a little girl but we couldn't have children." Katie smiled warmly, "I fell in love with Lily the moment I saw her she came over to me smiled at me, and then asked me to reach for a skipping rope on the shelf above me so her friend could have one, then when I told her I wanted her to come home with us she looked so happy and I felt things were perfect, isn't that how you felt when Elora first came to stay with you."

Olivia nodded, "I didn't realise it until she started to call me mom."

"Mommy," Lily called.

"Coming dear," Katie called "well you have a good night."

"Thanks i'll try," Olivia laughed as she walked back to her car and headed home.

Olivia rummaged through her makeup kit she tried to ignore her thoughts about who she would be seeing tonight, what could happen on the date and most of all how it would affect Elora if Olivia ended up starting a relationship with someone Elora didn't know. She finished putting on her lipstick and looked herself in the mirror "don't be afraid Olivia go out there have a good time and nothing bad will happen," she said to her reflection, she didn't believe herself.

Olivia drove to the nearest pier, she got there at five past eight and saw a table with wine and glasses she got out and when she looked around seeing no one she sat on the bench sighing with relief and heard a crash echo in the shadows.

"Who's there" she called out, and a few seconds later Elliot with his police uniform on came walking out rubbing his head.

"Olivia," Elliot said shocked seeing Olivia in a beautiful dress.

"Elliot," Olivia replied feeling heat burning in her face.

"What are you doing here," they said together Elliot cleared his throat, "I was sent here by Cragen to investigate, oh never mind what are you doing here Olivia."

"I was," Olivia looked at her dress then at the wine, "expecting someone."

"What's going on."

"I think someone set me up on a blind date and it looks like no one showed up and someone went through a lot of trouble setting up the table and getting the alcohol for nothing."

"Sorry Liv," Elliot whispered.

"Its okay I was worrying like crazy how it would impact on my life if I started seeing someone, what with Elora and with my job and everything."

"Hey well my work tonight has been a wild goose chase too and well this is some good wine." Elliot smiled as him and Olivia sat down and Elliot poured the wine into the two glasses. They spent an hour talking about whatever came to their minds until Olivia was shivering with cold and Elliot placed an arm around her shoulder and walked her to her car.

Olivia opened the door to the Newland's house and Elora stood there with Katie and Lily smiling.

"Hi," Olivia said feeling happy.

"Mommy," Olivia looked at Elora "is Elliot going to be home tonight," she finished.

Olivia saw how hopeful Elora looked and reluctantly said, "honey Elliot is at work and then he has to go home."

"Oh" Elora looked very disappointed and Olivia bent down to hug her, "you'll see him tomorrow okay while you were here we saw each other tonight and he's going to be spend the day with us tomorrow."

"Oh" Elora said looking very excited, "what happened mommy."

"What do you mean what happened, we talked, we laughed and then he went back to work and I came here to pick you up."

Elora looked at Katie and Lily wearing identical evil grins and she grinned evilly at them too, "why are you smiling like that" Olivia said feeling worried again.

"You have nothing to worry about," Katie whispered.

On the way home Elora fell asleep in the car and Olivia carried her in and tucked her into bed then went to make herself some coffee. She sat down turned on the telly and immersed herself in her own thoughts about everything that had happened the last few days "Olivia no doubt about it things have been pretty crazy but they're getting better."

The doorbell rang, "who could be calling in at this time of night," Olivia grumbled getting up.

She opened up the door and saw a tall man with very little hair, cold blue eyes and tattoes covering his skinny arms "who are you" Olivia said sternly.

"Someone who you're not going to like I promise you," the man said.

**Sorry i'm no good at writing love poems **


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia was silent watching the man in front of her eyes, her hands balling into fists out of instinct.

"I'll be honest with you detective i'm not a pleasant man and i'm especially unpleasant to people like you who put me in a hellhole" the man stepped inside and Olivia stepped back glaring at him, "but i'll go easy on you now give me Elora and I won't bother you again."

Olivia felt her blood boiling and her lips twisting into a snarl, "I don't who you are, but you are never taking my daughter from me."

"She's not your daughter," the man said menacingly, "you've been looking after her for too long she's my flesh and blood."

Olivia eyes widened, "your her real father" she whispered.

"So you are good as a detective after all she belongs to me, now give her to me."

Olivia slapped his face and the man stumbled back outside, "she's not your daughter if you think family is about blood you carry then you're wrong. I love Elora more than anything and I don't trust you one bit, you are never taking her, now you have ten seconds to get out of here before I arrest you."

The man rubbed his cheek, "you'll regret this." Olivia watched him storm off and drive away in his car before slamming the door. She turned around and saw Elora staring at her in fear and worry, Olivia quickly closed the space between her and Elora and she hugged the little girl tightly, "mommy who was that man."

"He's a bad person Elora, but don't worry mommy will make sure he doesn't come here ever again."

Elora snuggled into Olivia's arms as she carried the girl back to bed.

It was early in the morning when Olivia was getting ready for work "mommy," Olivia looked at Elora standing in the doorway her face engraved with worry and fright, "Honey what is it."

Elora walked to Olivia and put her hands on the woman's cheeks, "you look scared."

Olivia put on a fake smile, "no angel i'm alright everything is alright i'm sorry you have to go to work with me today but don't you worry everything is going to turn out just fine you'll see."

Elora nodded not keeping her eyes off Olivia and when Olivia led her to the front door she gave her a tight hug, "nothing bad is going to happen mommy don't be scared."

"That's my line" Olivia said smiling, "your right honey nothing bad is going to happen."

Elliot looked at his computer screen when Olivia's hand tapped him on the shoulder, "I need to talk to you."

Elliot spun around in alarm and felt Elora hugging his leg he smiled as he lifted his leg a few times enjoying the little girl's giggles, "Elliot right now" Olivia said through clenched teeth. Elliot nodded and gently removed Elora's arms from his leg and left the girl with pen and paper to draw on before following Olivia into Cragen's office.

Cragen stood up in his seat, and Olivia looked at both him and Elliot before speaking, "I'm going to get to the point Elora's biological father came to the house last night."

Elliot immediately placed his hand on Olivia's arm, "what happened did he hurt you."

"He said if I didn't give him Elora I would regret it" Olivia stifled a sob, "and i'm afraid."

"Olivia don't think about what might happen," Cragen said with his hands folded in front of him, "what is important is that we know this man has intentions of hurting you and your daughter and we can now act to prevent it by any means necessary."

Olivia smiled at him "thank you sir."

"Olivia we need to tell Elora."

"Elliot do we have to."

Elliot crossed his arms and tried to hide the troubled look on his features "she has a right to know who her father is and if she could be in any danger."

Olivia saw Casey talking with Elora, "Casey could you excuse us for a second" Elliot took Elora's hand "honey you know the man who was here last night."

"Yeah."

"There's no easy way to say this" Olivia bent down to Elora's height, "that man he was your dad."

Elora for a few seconds looked stunned then she slowly came down in tears, "he can't be my daddy he's not I don't want him to be daddy."

"Shhh its okay" Olivia whispered as she hugged Elora, "we're not going to let him near us okay."

That evening Olivia spent time trying to find any leads which could help her identify the man when Elliot came and looked over her shoulder, "still no luck."

"I keep thinking he mentioned last night that he was in a hellhole and put there by people like me if that was prison then he might have gotten released but there are so many prisoners here in the various prisons in the United States, and I can't recognise any of them. I just wish I knew his name."

"Olivia Elora is very quiet maybe you should go home."

"Elliot he knows where I live if I go back there he could come back and," Olivia stopped herself from finishing her sentence just thinking about it.

"Well then i'll take Elora home with me he won't know where I am."

"Elliot we shouldn't take chances text me every hour at least once."

"I will," Elliot nodded.

"Elliot thank you."

Elliot came over and looked at Elora's drawing of a river "that's good," he said. Elora turned around, "where's mommy Elliot I drew her a picture."

"She's going to be working all night so you'll be staying with me for the night."

"Okay, Elliot can I say goodbye to mommy."

"Yeah sure."

"Where could you be" Olivia muttered looking at the pictures on her computer screen, then small arms hugged her waist from the side of her chair, "bye bye mommy I love you."

Olivia hugged Elora, "I love you to sweetheart, so much."

Elliot opened the door to his apartment and led Elora in by holding her small hand, "why are we staying here Elliot" the girl said.

Elliot bended down, "honey your mother and I are worried about your safety we're staying here for a few days until your mother makes everything right again."

"Mommy is amazing," Elora said.

"Yeah she is" Elliot whispered, "just like you are."

Elora smiled as Elliot picked her up, "now I got some movies we can watch and some board games we can play, I also have costumes we can dress up in."

Elora looked into his eyes and wound her arms around his neck, "nothing bad is going to happen i'm going to keep you safe I promise" Elliot whispered.

Elliot opened his eyes and looked at his clock he groaned when it was 2.00 in the morning he turned over on his side and started to think about Olivia. His thoughts were interrupted by screaming he flew out of bed and ran to the room. Elora sat up bawling and crying and Elliot held her until her sobs slowly started to settle, "its alright Elora its just Elliot" Elora gripped him tightly, and Elliot responded with his hands rubbing small circles on the little girl's back while he held her close, "you just had a nightmare."

"Daddy came and hurt mommy and you."

"He's not coming near you ever again and he isn't going to hurt me, or your mother or you Elora."

"I wish he wasn't daddy," Elora whispered as she sobbed.

"Elora this is going to be hard for you to understand. That man he may have given you life but you are nothing like him and he isn't your real dad because he doesn't love you."

Elora looked up at Elliot, "Elliot."

"What is it Elora."

"Do you love Livy."

Elliot looked sideways at the books on the shelf.

"Elliot," Elora murmured.

"I don't know Elora that's the truth."

Elora looked crestfallen and Elliot feeling terrible hugged her tightly, "honey you want a glass of milk it will help you sleep better."

"Yes please."

Elliot walked out of the room and the pattering of tiny feet made him spin around and he saw Elora walking forward and gently tugging his hand until Elliot bent down. Elora walked into his arms and hugged him tightly, "I love you daddy" she whispered.

Elliot felt tears come to his eyes, "I love you too angel." He closed his eyes rocking Elora back and forth then a crash from outside made him turn around as the door came crashing down and a man came running into the house. Elliot without thinking took a swing at his face knocking the man back, Elliot kept on punching him knocking him back feeling fire coursing through his veins.

Elliot heard a scream from behind him and he saw a woman had grabbed Elora he ran and felt the man choke him from behind with a telephone cable, he watched Elora being carried out crying and holding her arms trying to grab Elliot, Elliot tried to fight the pain as he gasped for breath, then he was kicked to the floor and he faded into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Clouds filled the sky, Elliot could feel the sun on his neck and when he opened his eyes he realised that he was gliding through the sky he watched as the clouds drifted closer. Elliot looked down and could hear laughter he saw children in a meadow chasing after each other and looking away he saw a giant face he gasped as the colossal Olivia was smiling at him. _Am I dreaming_ Elliot's thoughts swirled and pain struck his cheek the face of Olivia became closer growing bigger and bigger and he felt the same sting on his face again.

"Wake up wake up," Elliot's view blurred he could see nothing but a hazy distortion of the world, "Elliot please wake up."

"Olivia" Elliot murmured and his view slowly focused until he could see Olivia "your awake," Olivia whispered. Elliot could hear the relief in her voice and it made him warm inside he felt his thoughts slowly coming together and then he sat up looking quickly around him "Elora" he yelled and fear tore the affectionate feelings in his heart. He looked at his own hands trembling and the next second felt Olivia holding him in her arms, "its okay there wasn't anything you could have done."

"I was supposed to protect her," Elliot said quietly.

"Elliot please don't be hard on yourself."

"How can you so be calm."

"Do you remember what happened the last time Elora was kidnapped I panicked I didn't think straight, and I just put myself in danger and you were the one who was calm and that's how you rescued us."

Elliot almost wanted to smile then he rose to his feet, "okay" he said calmly "I saw the man who did this."

"Short hair, blue eyes and the look of a thug" Elliot nodded, "It had to be Elora's father he broke the door down someone outside must have heard that."

"Your neighbours are already down at the station making individual statements one of them mentioned to me that they identified a car."

"Lets get down there immediately," Elliot ran to his car.

Olivia was about to call to Elliot that he should go to the hospital, but when Elliot yelled frantically for Olivia to get into the car with him she remembered from past cases with Elliot that almost nothing would distract him when he was this fired up.

Olivia listened through the glass as each of the witnesses were interviewed by Fin then Casey ran into the door, "Olivia."

"Casey" Olivia replied coolly, "we're still working on uncovering all the details of the incident."

"I think there is someone here who can fill in the blanks."

Olivia walked outside and saw an elderly man with a trimmed beard it was Peter.

"Olivia," Peter took small steps towards her.

"Peter," Olivia said concerned seeing the hurt in Peter's eyes.

"There is a topic I need to discuss with you immediately but first I have to ask, where is Elora?"

"Peter that's why I am here, Elora was kidnapped last night and we are almost certain the kidnapper was her biological father."

"Then Dave broke his word."

"You know him," Olivia gasped.

"I know him too well he was my son in law."

"Your son in law, then that must make you Elora's."

"Yes Elora is my granddaughter" Peter said.

Olivia took his hand, "come to my office we'll talk."

Olivia shut the door and Peter sat down on the desk. "The full story is this my daughter Lisa Jenkins was Elora's mother she married Dave six years ago without knowing Dave was a pickpocket and a thief, when he got caught just before he was sentenced to prison my daughter told him that she was pregnant. Then after Elora was born Lisa begged me to look after her to keep her safe because she told me she couldn't do it alone, shortly after she was killed in a car accident intoxicated." Peter brushed the tears from his eyes and continued,

"and so I took her in while I did everything I could to make her happy. I decided not to tell Elora about her family because I thought she was too young to understand, but I soon realised I alone couldn't be a proper family for her, that is why I illegally changed my personal details including my surname to try to eliminate suspicion of my connection with Elora. I got a job at the orphanage and asked a friend to put her there where I could watch over her while keeping my distance. Then Dave was released from prison a week ago and he called me begging me to tell him about his wife and child. I then told him about you. I told him about Olivia Benson that you had adopted Elora I told him everything I knew about you and he thanked me for telling him. It was so obvious that he would try and take her and I didn't see it I was so blind I felt sorry for him. Elora has been taken away because of me."

Olivia was as still as an ice covered statue watching the old man hang his head.

"I'm sorry," Peter finished.

Olivia walked to him and placed a gentile hand on his shoulder, "Peter what has happened is in the past."

"I would feel better if you hit me detective but that won't solve anything will it."

"It is because of you that we know now who he is but Peter does he know of our friendship."

"No i'm sure he would assume that our relationship is professional nothing more and thank you for considering me to be a friend."

"After all you've done for Elora I regard you as a close friend Peter."

The whole unit was in a buzz Olivia watched as all around her friends and colleagues were running in and out of the station bringing in citizens, asking questions, watching cameras for signs of David or Elora. Olivia felt fear but somehow deep down she knew that Elora was okay and that she would be found it kept her calm. There was one detective that was working harder than anyone, Elliot was focused and determined in a way Olivia had never seen before he kept pouring over all the details every clue that they had picked up, he paced constantly in his office concentrating and thinking Olivia couldn't stand seeing him so tough on himself.

"Elliot," she said approaching him while he was bent over looking at a map book.

"Olivia has Peter told you anything more."

"No Elliot one person I love is already in trouble, I don't want to see my best friend hurt as well you still need to go the hospital."

Elliot sighed "Olivia it was my"

"Stop saying that it isn't."

"Olivia Elliot" Munch dashed in catching his breath, "an officer has located the car it has been parked outside a house for hours according to witnesses."

"Where is the address?"

"535 Duke Avenue approx 45 minutes drive from here."

Elliot grabbed his jacket and ran towards the front door "get a squad behind us we can get there faster ourselves," Olivia said to Munch "Elliot" she called sprinting after Elliot as the man flew out of the building.

Elliot pulled up a few hundred meters from the address and looked at the house "that's the place" Elliot whispered.

"There's Dave," Olivia said pointing as David in the distance walked to his car in the driveway "but Elora is" Elliot heard a sob escape Olivia's throat he turned around and brought his face close to Olivia's. "She could still be in the house lets go inside."

Olivia knocked on the door and the door slightly opened "hello" the door opened revealing an elderly woman with a face that had features resembling David's but her eyes were filled with warmth instead of coldness, "can I help the two of you."

"Detective Olivia Benson this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler, we're investigating the kidnapping of Elora Benson."

"Kidnapping my god, um i'm not sure if I can help you."

"We know the person who kidnapped her lives here, and we have a right to search your premises."

"I'm sure you've made a mistake I hope you find her," She tried to close the door and Elliot pushed it open

"Please don't do this," the woman cried.

"Tell us where she is" Elliot said, "or we will arrest you for your participation in her kidnapping you have one chance."

"Elora is my only grandchild she needs me."

"I'm her mother," Olivia whispered "I love Elora more than anything, please tell me where she is."

The old woman turned around and pointed at the stairs, Olivia ran up the stairs and opened the first door she spotted. She saw the back of a little girl staring out the window and walking over to where the girl sat she smiled. Elora slowly turned around she looked at Olivia in stunned silence for a few seconds then she ran into her open arms, "mommy."

"I'm so happy to see you too" Olivia whispered releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding from her body, "did they hurt you."

"The bad man wanted too, but grandma didn't let him."

Olivia kissed her cheek, "lets go honey."

Olivia walked down the stairs carrying Elora and Elliot ran to them, "Elliot" Elora whispered Elliot took the girl from Olivia's arms and kissed her cheek "I missed you" Elliot blinked through tears and Olivia smiled at him, "its over now Elliot" she whispered.

A car pulled up and Elliot with rage in his eyes put Elora down, "stay here" he whispered.

"Elliot" Olivia shouted. Elliot ran to the car pulled open the door to the driver seat and threw Dave onto the street. Olivia covered Elora's eyes with her hand and shouted for Elliot to stop. Elliot continued slugging Dave with jabs to his jaw, he threw a right hook at Dave's face and missed completely. Dave saw his opening and pushed Elliot's head to the brick wall covering the garden, he looked at Olivia with rage "mother" he yelled. The old woman stepped in sight "Dave don't hurt anyone you promised me."

"You detective let my daughter go right now," David yelled. Olivia looked at Elliot lying still on his side she picked up Elora and stepped back, "she is not your daughter" she hissed.

Dave roared angrily and ran to Olivia with clenched fists he reached out a hand, and next second had collapsed on the carpet as Elliot smacked him from behind with the butt of his gun. Elliot smiled at Olivia then looked at David, "that's one for me" he said to David.

Olivia watched outside with Elora holding one of her hands and with the other the little girl held Elliot's as nearly twenty officers searched the house and brought outside David and his mother in handcuffs. Olivia saw the old woman crying and Elora ran to her "grandma" Elora said the woman looked down and Elora hugged her waist. "Love you grandma" the woman smiled warmly and Elora smiling back ran to Olivia who beamed feeling so proud of Elora, "take good care of her" Elora's grandma said waving before she stepped into the police car.

They returned to the station and everyone clapped and cheered Elliot smiled at them all then rubbed his head, "okay mister" Olivia said pushing Elliot towards the door "no more excuses we're getting you checked out come on."

"Yeah alright sure," Elliot muttered as the unit laughed as his expense.

An hour later Elliot was asleep in the hospital bed while Olivia waited outside the room with Elora sitting in her lap.

"Olivia," Olivia looked sideways and smiled at Peter "Hello."

"Mr Zacks," Elora said.

"I'm glad you remember me," Peter said.

"Can I call you grandpa," Elora said grinning.

"I guess you told her then" Peter said smiling at Olivia, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Elora"

"Mommy told me the reason why its okay grandpa," Elora said before hugging him.

"I didn't come alone," Peter pointed as Katie and Lily walked through the door.

"Lily" Elora shouted, Katie nearly fell over backwards as Lily and Elora started running circles around her body, "girls we can't run in the hospital."

Lily stopped running and got books out of Katie's handbag, "I got us books to read Elora."

"I can take them home if you want," Katie said to Olivia.

"No I would like Elora here where I can keep an eye on her. Thank you for the offer though."

"I understand," Katie looked on as Lily and Elora started to play a clapping game and Peter walked towards the door, "goodbye Olivia see you soon."

"Bye Peter" Olivia said, "bye grandpa" Elora said waving at him.

That evening Olivia sat beside Elliot she looked at the bed next to her at the two little girls asleep next to each other and Elliot stirred.

Olivia's hand felt his cheek, "hey" she whispered.

"Hi" Elliot blinked.

'How you feeling."

"One heck of a hangover, "Elliot looked at Elora in the bed beside him, "I hope this is the last time i'll be seeing her in the hospital for a very long time."

"You saved her again."

"No I was just showing a really bad experience by beating someone to a pulp."

"Elliot you saved her and me again. I guess I can count on you for anything."

"I'm not superman Olivia," Elliot said embarrassed.

"Maybe you are," Olivia's eyes blinked quickly she bent down felt her lips parting until she could feel Elliot's cool lips on hers. For a second her mind screamed to let go but an impulse deep down made her continue she started to relax and Elliot kissed her back, Olivia could feel her heart racing she kissed him deeper wanting to stay like this for hours, days, forever.

"Oooooooo."

Olivia sprang back like she was shocked and looked at two little girls grinning from ear to ear at her.

Olivia looked down at Elliot's frozen face.

Katie walked through the door carrying sweets.

"Mommy," Lily squealed she ran to Katie "it worked"

"Mommy and Elliot," Elora jumped up and down on the spot then started to make kissing sounds with her lips.

Katie smiled and struggled not to laugh at Olivia with her mouth open, "okay girls I think we should head home Elora you can stay the night."

"But, but" the girls protested together pointing at Olivia and Elliot.

"No buts come on or they'll be no sweets."

The girls walked out but not before waving at Olivia and Elliot smiling widely.

"Olivia," Elliot whispered.

"Elliot what just happened that was my."

Elliot closed his eyes, "Olivia please I need some rest."

Olivia nodded she walked outside the hospital and stood against the wall going through her head what happened then she headed home.

**To all the people who gave me positive reviews and added my story to your favourite stories, I want to say thank you I wrote a story for fanfiction as practice for writing in the future and so people could give me positive feedback on my writing. Thank you very much. **


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia walked through the streets feeling the gravel crunch underneath her shoes and keeping her eyes straight ahead until she stopped and her eyes glowed with warmth seeing for the first time this year a Christmas tree. Olivia looked up and smiled seeing a beautiful angel on the top of the tree looking down on her.

"She's beautiful isn't she sweetheart," an elderly voice said next to her.

Olivia smiled at the old man, "she is."

"Reminds you how special Christmas is, it's full of happiness and fun."

"Yeah" Olivia said walking away, _Christmas time is full of happiness and fun but most important of all is family _she thought_._

Olivia had spent most of her Christmases alone for years and she had hated it whenever she woke up on Christmas morning she had always wished she had a family of her own to share it with. Now as she walked back home she had thoughts about how different Christmas would be this year, how Elora would come into the living room and run around in happiness then she thought about Elliot. Olivia stopped she had a little movie playing in her mind of waking up with Elliot in a double bed, and then Elora would come running into their room hugging the pair of them, her heart soared then she thought about the kiss last night.

A few hours later when Olivia was in her home drinking coffee the door knocked and Olivia opened the door to find Elora Katie and Lily standing there smiling at her, "hey honey" Olivia kneeled down to give her daughter a hug.

"Hi mommy," Elora said cheerfully.

"Thank you Katie for having her last night."

"It was my pleasure," Katie waved at the pair of them before walking back to her car.

Olivia walked inside with Elora holding her hand and the girl broke loose running through the house a minute later she came back, "mommy where's Elliot."

"Sweetie he's still in the hospital."

"I thought he would be here," Elora said looking gloomy.

"Well he needs to rest and then you might see him later, you want to watch some TV."

Elora turned on the television while Olivia sat on the coach and stared into space as her thoughts kept swimming laps in her head.

"Mommy," a voice said breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah honey," Olivia said looking at Elora's bright eyes.

"You look sad."

"No honey i'm not sad, mommy is just thinking."

"Elliot."

"Yeah about Elliot," Olivia smiled.

"Mommy."

"Yeah dear"

Elora sat on Olivia's lap and brought her face close to Olivia, "Do you love Elliot."

Olivia sighed knowing that she wasn't sure.

"Mommy," Elora whispered in an expecting tone.

"Do you want me to love Elliot Elora."

The girl nodded, "Elliot loves you mommy you love Elliot."

"You think so," Olivia said raising her eyebrows.

"Everyone does mommy."

Olivia suddenly snapped out of her dreamy state and was wide awake as she looked at Elora, "everyone what do you mean everyone."

"Police people, Lily, Katie."

"Have they been telling you stuff."

Elora shook her head looking immensely guilty, "no" she squeaked.

Olivia narrowed her eyes, "Elora is there something you need to tell me."

"My hands are dirty I need a um bath."

"Well then" Olivia said picking Elora up, "a nice long freezing cold bath it is."

"No mommy," Elora said wiggling in Olivia's strong arms.

"Oh yes unless you tell me the truth young lady."

"Casey told me you and Elliot are in love so we."

"So it was you and these police people that wrote me those poems and told me to go to dinner where I would meet Elliot."

"Um," Elora whispered then she smiled widely and gave Olivia her best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," Olivia said grinning as she walked to the bathroom carrying Elora, "come with me you cheeky little monkey its time for your nice ice cold bath."

"Mommy mommy I told you the truth," Elora pleaded.

"You did and for being such a good girl we're going to have all those vegetables I know you just love for dinner."

Elora covered her eyes with her hands, "Ahhh mommy stop."

"But first," Olivia placed Elora on the floor and the little girl watched as Olivia's hand performed funny twirls in the air before landing on Elora's stomach and started to tickle the little girl. Olivia smiled as she watched Elora rolling around on the floor laughing hard and kicking her feet in the air.

Olivia stooped the torment of tickling and kissed Elora's forehead, "Okay honey I was only kidding about the bath and vegetables I think what you did was naughty."

Elora looked up at Olivia no longer smiling.

"But the reason why you did that was very nice, i'm so proud of you Elora for a lot of things and sweetheart, you want Elliot to stay here with us all the time don't you."

"Elliot is part of our family" Elora whispered, "he is supposed to be here with us."

Olivia nodded, "i'll talk to him okay."

That afternoon Olivia left Elora with Casey, and wandered into the hospital preparing herself for a long conversation that she knew would change many things in their lives. She wandered into the room where less than a day ago she was talking with Elliot and found his bed empty.

"Excuse me" Olivia said to a nurse, "there was a patient here a man Elliot Stabler."

"He was checked out this morning, when I asked him how he was feeling he told me that he was going to clear his head get some air."

"I need to speak to him did he tell you where he was going."

Elliot wandered to the Rockefeller plaza and saw people all around him skating he grinned, then ten minutes later he was out there on the ice skating and enjoying himself feeling nothing but the wind in his face.

Olivia payed the taxi driver and ran to the plaza, she looked around her and saw Elliot on the far right side of the ice skating rink, "Elliot" she called Elliot kept on skating, "Elliot" she called again.

She bit her lip and decided if Elliot couldn't come to her she would have to go to him. She quickly hired ice skates and trying in vain to keep her balance skated to where Elliot was, "Elliot" she yelled. Elliot opened his eyes and quickly leaned forward as Olivia skidded and fell forward into his arms, "you alright" he said.

"Are you deaf I called you twice," Olivia gasped puffing.

"Olivia if you don't know how to skate then."

"Oh ha ha ha hilarious," Olivia scowled as Elliot smirked, "Can we talk preferably not here."

Elliot gathered up his belongings and began to walk by Olivia's side through the streets he took a sideway glance at Olivia, "is this about what happened yesterday."

Olivia nodded not looking at him, "I've been thinking a lot."

"Yeah me to that's the reason why I needed to get outside, otherwise I would be going crazy right about now being cooped up indoors."

"Elliot, Elora came home this morning and."

"Let me guess she asked about the kissing."

"Something like that," Olivia said smiling.

"Olivia I need to tell you something."

They stopped walking and looked at each other's faces, "the night Elora was kidnapped, she called me Dad."

Olivia simply nodded and took his hand, "She wants you to be with me Elliot so you can be with her, she wants you to be her dad."

Elliot closed his eyes, "I just can't figure out my feelings Liv."

"Well then I will tell you mine, I have felt something for you for weeks now I thought it was just gratitude for what you have done for Elora but over time it changed and...oh god this is hard to say."

"Olivia," Elliot started.

"I love you" Olivia whispered, "I have for a long time I didn't know what my feelings meant, but I know now."

Elliot stood there his gaze fixed firmly on Olivia's features he had never noticed how beautiful they truly were until now, "Elliot please say something" Olivia pleaded.

"I can't think of anything to say except I love you to."

Olivia smiled widely she almost cried in happiness and then she felt Elliot's warm lips on hers again. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, not thinking of anything but the happiness deep inside her spreading in her heart.

Olivia knocked on the door and Casey opened it looking surprised, "Casey hi" Elliot said.

There was the sound of running feet and Elora came into view, "mommy Elliot" she called before latching herself onto Elliot's legs, "hey there Elora" Elliot whispered.

"Are you feeling better Elliot," Casey asked.

"I feel so great that I feel like doing this," Elliot lifted Elora up into the air hearing a delighted shriek of giggles and lifted her back into his arms, "have you and mommy been talking" the little girl asked.

"Yes we have," Olivia whispered.

Elora looked behind her and gave Casey a cheeky smile.

"We were talking about all the little tricks you and Casey were trying to pull on us to help us realise our feelings for each other."

"Uh oh" Elora whispered looking at Casey's dumbstruck face, "Elora did you" Casey stammered.

"Mommy was gonna make me have another bath," Elora wailed.

"Its okay Elora" Elliot quickly said, "what you did was very nice and," Elora looked like Christmas had come early, "you and mommy kissed again."

"Well" Olivia said smiling at Elora, "we just may not tell you."

"Mommy no mommy that's not fair mommy," Elora waved her arms around while Elliot laughed, "I should be getting my little clown home i'll."

"See you later" Elliot whispered and closed the distance between him and Olivia with a kiss. Olivia smiled then she started to walk Elora home while the little girl kept smiling up at her.

That night after Olivia had tucked Elora into bed she went to use the phone.

"Olivia," Elliot answered.

"Hey Elliot, I want to see you again."

"We are work partners Olivia you'll see me very soon."

"You know what I mean," Olivia chuckled as she shook her head.

"Tomorrow then," Elliot said.

"Tomorrow it is i'll ask Casey to babysit, we can go out to dinner."

_The next evening_

"Elora honey if I put on to much of this stuff Elliot won't know who I am when he sees me."

Elora stopped applying makeup for a second on Olivia's face and smiled, "your beautiful mommy."

"Thank you honey, you want to wear makeup too."

The girl nodded as Olivia applied powder and lipstick on Elora's face to match her own face. The doorbell rang, "Elliot" Olivia said as Elliot came in wearing his best suit.

"Hey there" Elliot smiled, and then Elora hugged his waist, "Elora you look just as pretty as your mom."

Elora grinned then Casey came through the door, "thank you for babysitting Casey" Olivia said as she gave Elora a peck on the cheek.

"Always a pleasure you two lovebirds have fun."

A cough came out of Elliot's mouth as Elora laughed, "okay thanks we will" he said massaging his throat.

"Elliot" Elora whispered tugging his hand, "can you follow me."

Elliot obeyed walking with Elora into the bedroom. Olivia could hear whispering coming from Elora and Elliot and Elliot came out a minute later, "Sorry about that lets get going."

They walked to Elliot's car, "aren't you going to ask me what we were whispering about" Elliot said.

"I know my daughter well enough that she is full of surprises and I am starting to really like being surprised by her, even though the surprises are usually mischievous ones."

They walked to the restaurant, and Elliot sat down at their table looking at Olivia, "well i'm glad this time we're not outside in the cold."

"That was a fun night though," Olivia whispered.

Their meals arrived and they ate while they talked until Olivia asked Elliot if they could walk around outside. Olivia took his hand and they kept walking until Olivia could hear children singing carols and they arrived at the Christmas tree Olivia had seen yesterday.

"That is a wonderful Christmas tree," Elliot looked up and down on all the decorations.

"I saw it yesterday, and I thought this would be my first Christmas where I wouldn't be alone."

Elliot kissed her forehead, "how many present did you get Elora."

"Everything she wanted, and then I felt guilty that I was spoiling her."

"Well I think there is one more person who wants to wake up on Christmas mourning with you this year."

"And who might that be," Olivia smirked.

"Well that may or may not be me, it depends on what happens next."

"What do you mean what happens...Elliot," she gasped.

Elliot had gone down on one knee, "Olivia I love you so much, and I have known you for so long I am such a fool for not realising this years ago, so I don't want to waste any more time," he pulled a small plastic ring out of his pocket, "and i'm hoping that Elora's ring will do until I can get to a jeweller."

He looked up at Olivia and said, "will you marry me."

Olivia chocked on a tear, "Yes" she whispered.

Elliot smiled so widely, he stood up and kissed Olivia in a passionate embrace.

They walked home to find Casey sitting on the coach watching television, "you had a good night" Casey said standing up.

"Yes we did," Olivia replied.

"What is that," Casey said noticing the toy ring on Olivia's finger.

"Its Olivia's wedding ring," Elliot said with a warm smile.

"Wedding ring," Casey whispered then her face broke out into a smile, "congratulations I am so happy for you two."

"It seems your plan worked."

"It did I knew it would, but seriously i'm so happy for you to i've got to call everyone they'll be thrilled."

Casey ran out the door and Olivia chuckled, "well she's excited" Elliot said laughing.

"There's one person we still have to tell," Olivia whispered.

"She's asleep."

"So what come on lets wake her up."

Olivia walked into the bedroom and laughed seeing Elora sleeping with her arms above her head, her mouth open and one foot sticking out of the side of the bed. Olivia's hand brushed Elora's cheek until the little girl opened her eyes, "mommy" she whispered "Elliot" she looked around her, "i'm dreaming."

"No honey this is real we have news. Elliot and I we are getting married."

Elora blinked several times and smiled, "This must be a dream but it is a good dream."

"It isn't a dream Elora," Elliot whispered.

Elora reached up and touched Olivia's cheek with her hand and her mouth dropped, "this is real mommy you and Elliot are getting married."

"Yes sweetheart."

Elora leaped out of bed and hugged Olivia tightly she did the same to Elliot then ran screaming like a lunatic through the house doing cartwheels and jumping on the spot. Elliot rolled his eyes, "i'm never going to get a good night sleep again am I."

"You'll get used to it," Olivia whispered with a grin.

"Elliot," Elora leaped into his lap knocking him back on the bed, "yeah" he gasped winded.

"Does this means your my daddy."

Elliot smiled widely for a second and nodded, "you can call me daddy if you want to Elora."

Elora hugged his stomach smiling and Olivia kissed both their foreheads watching Elora close her eyes before walking out of the room.

"Olivia," Elliot whispered.

"She's asleep Elliot you can't move she's already been woken up once tonight."

"Wait a second," Elliot watched Olivia slowly closed the door.

"Goodnight my love" Olivia whispered smiling. Elliot sighed then looked at the smiling little girl sleeping on his chest slowly suffocating him, "well Elliot this is your life now" he whispered in the dark. He slowly shuffled his body up the bed and gently lowered Elora onto the mattress, "goodnight angel" he whispered kissing her cheek then he walked out of the room and sneaking up behind Olivia he started to tickle her as Olivia squealed and then she turned around smiling at him before their lips met.


	16. Final Chapter

"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up." Olivia moaned and opening her eyes she saw two little legs bouncing up and down on the bed, she pulled the covers tighter up to her chin.

"No, No, No" and Olivia felt her quilt being pulled off her freezing body, she turned over on her side to look at Elora pulling her arm, "come on mommy it's time to get up."

"Elora what time is it?"

"The hand is at 5.00 mommy."

"That's too early," Olivia rubbed the girl's hair before turning on her back, "go back to bed."

"Mommy," Elora climbed onto Olivia and Olivia frowned, "you and Daddy are getting married today."

"I know honey but daddy won't be awake this early, and i'll be like a zombie if I don't get more shuteye."

She closed her eyes and Elora's fingers opened them, Olivia sighed at the smiling girl "are you that determined to get me up?"

"The sooner you get up, the sooner you get married mommy."

"No that's not how it works go back to sleep," Olivia lifted Elora onto the floor and pulled the covers over her before letting sleep take over. Five minutes later she felt cold liquid on her face and opening her eyes in a fright saw Elora smiling cutely holding a glass half full of water. "Okay that's it" Olivia yelped as she climbed out of bed and chased her giggling daughter through the house.

_Noon_

Olivia sat with Elora Casey and Katie as her friends did her makeup and hair.

"You look beautiful" Casey whispered as they finished, "except you look like you're about to drop off your perch any second."

"I know" Olivia whispered as she turned to Elora, "my little goldfish woke me up a bit too early this morning."

"Sorry mommy I was excited" Elora whispered as she took her mother's hand.

"I am excited too Elora," Olivia said as she smiled, "this is the day when you me and Elliot will become a family."

Elora beamed from ear to ear, "just don't throw flowers on the guests."

Elora looked at her basket of flowers, "what do flower girls do again mommy?"

Elliot stood at the altar and watched as Olivia and Elora came walking down the aisle he felt wonderful seeing the two people he loved walking towards him, and when Olivia stood facing him smiling at him through the gown he wanted to kiss her right then and run out with her and Elora laughing with joy, somehow he held it in.

He read his vows and Olivia read hers and they both listened vaguely to the minister until he said, "do you Elliot Stabler take Olivia Benson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Elliot opened his mouth then turned as a little girl was tugging his hand, "say yes" Elora said.

Elliot laughed along with most of the people as he turned to Olivia, "I do" he said.

"Do you Olivia Benson take Elliot Stabler as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Olivia softly said.

"I pronounce this couple husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

The crowd erupted in claps and cheers as Elliot kissed Olivia passionately, "Mrs Olivia Stabler" Elliot whispered to his wife.

_Several months later_

Olivia walked with Elliot holding his hand while Elora rode on Elliot's shoulders wearing a school uniform, Elliot stood her down and the girl put her fingers in her mouth looking at all the children walking with their parents.

"Mommy i'm afraid" Elora said throwing her arms round Olivia's neck.

"I know dear it's your first day of school and you'll be with lots of other kids you don't know, but you remember what we talked about, how great it will be to make many new friends and to have fun learning."

"I want to stay with you and Daddy."

"Elora" Elliot whispered, "do you remember the day when you and I went to the pool for the first time that was the first time you learned how to swim. I remember you were scared at first, but once you started to swim you really enjoyed it."

"You were there all the time Daddy."

"Well this will be a bit more challenging, but everyone here they feel the same as you they're scared and they probably don't know anyone, but once they start school they really enjoy it. I was the same as you when I started kindergarten and your mother was as well a long time ago."

"And you had fun," Elora whispered.

"We sure did," Olivia said with a grin.

"I can do this" Elora said determination shining on her features as she put on her backpack and ran into the school, a few seconds later she ran back and hugged Olivia "I thought you forgot something honey."

"Love you mommy."

Elora broke away and hugged Elliot, "Love you daddy."

"We love you too angel so much," Elliot kissed her forehead and Olivia did the same.

"Bye bye" Elora ran into the school while Elliot looked on with Olivia, "there goes our wonderful little girl her first day at school." Olivia sighed with happiness while Elliot squeezed her shoulder, "I still think you should have told her the other news."

"We agreed that it would be best if she got her first day at school over and done with, and then we would tell her that she was going to be a big sister."

"Imagine having two little monkeys to look after, we'll never have any peace again."

"Isn't that what having kids is all about," Olivia smirked with Elliot as she kissed him, "parenthood is the most challenging and the most rewarding job in the world and being part of a loving family is"

"Cool" Elliot said simply.

"I was going to use a more suitable word then that, let's go to work."

Olivia took one last look at the school as the bell rang, and then she walked side by side with Elliot back to their car.


End file.
